And in the darkness, there was faith
by Cinderella gone wrong
Summary: What if you were stuck in a house with your biggest enemy? And there was no way out until you ALL got along. Could you do it? Can they do it? Find out. 7th year DHr HG R? REVIEW! Note: Previous pen name was Whyme1
1. Knut for your thoughts

Knut for your thoughts.

            _Bang! _

_            ' shit, he's here'_

_            " Bitch, I thought I told you to clean the kitchen while I was out!! Now, come over here."_

            'Ok, he's drunk, so he can't hit hard, or a least too hard' 

_            " Now, why is it not clean?"_

_            "I was doing your laundry and cleaning the living room"_

_            "Look here, you two-bit whore, no one is making you stay"_

_            'That's it. No More' "Fine"_

_            " YOU WHORE!"_

_Punch after slap, he started to beat the petite girl. She pulled out her wand but it was too late._

_            " NO, HELP!" _

            "Wake up, it's a bad dream," 

She looked around, realizing she was in a plane and quite safe.

"Knut for your thoughts," kindly said the old man next to her.

"Gee, here we go. For the five years, I have been beaten daily, by MY 'care-taker', who is now dead. I'm now on a plane to England to live a "new life". You wanna a thought? Here's one. Why?" She turned to her window and sighed.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her. She was quite short for her age. She wearing a muggle tank-top with a pair of baggy pants. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She looked exhausted in every aspect.

"That is what everyone asks, and yet no one can answer," softly answered the kind Professor. " By the way," added the Professor, "you need a name"

" Faye Newman" she quickly answered. Professor looked like he wanted to ask her where she got the name from, but knew better.

"Will he be at Hogwarts?" she inquired.

"Who?" he asked.

" Why do you ask questions, to which you already know the answer?" she turned to him with those piercing blue eyes.

That was the first time he saw the tiniest bit of joy in her. 

"Yes, he'll be there," he reassured her

"I forgot to tell you but thank you for saving me, back there," she said quietly.

"My pleasure," 

She turned back to her window.

"Where are we going, again?" That was the fifth time she asked during the seven hour flight.

"The Burrow."


	2. The Burrow

*A/N~ Sorry, it was so short and depressing. And without further ado…

    The Burrow  

It was breakfast time in the Burrow. They were eating their eggs and sausage outside. The entire family was there including Hermione and Harry. Harry was having his fourth helping of eggs while talking with the twins about their joke shop (apparently, fake wands were dropping in sales). Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Hermione were discussing how to get in the Ministry of Magic. While, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Ron were debating who had a cooler job- Bill or Charlie. Mrs. Wealsey was just noticing how wonderful her family is (or whatever mothers think at these times) when an owl with a message tied to it's leg flew in and sat down in front of her.

"What is it, Mum?" ,asked Percy. The rest of the table looked up at her. She reached for message, untied it and read it. Her eyes widen open. Percy repeated the question, "What is it, Mum?"

" Dumbledore is going to come here today at noon to see if we can do him a small favor," Mrs. Weasley said in a very alarmed voice. Without a word, she went back into the house.

Mr. Weasley stood up, cleared his throat, and looking quite confused said, "Er, I think we should help your mum get ready. Yes, that's it." The rest got up,  looking puzzled, cleared the table, and ran to the Ron's bedroom.

"What, the bloody hell, was that all about?" asked Bill, closing the door behind him. 

"Do you think it has anything to do with Voldemort?," asked Harry.  All the redheads winced. Harry mumbled sorry. 

" Why would it? He hasn't done anything since two years ago. It's like he isn't even alive." answered Percy.

" Er- what's that smell?", Hermione asked, sniffing the air. The smell was horrid. It smelled like---

" All right, who did it?" Ginny asked, looking like she was going to puke any second. George and Fred could no longer hold it in and fell to the floor laughing. Percy looked like he was going to kill. 

" It's our new invention. Instead sounding like it, like those muggle things, it smells like it. Don't worry, it goes away in a minute," explained George, gasping for air. Everyone looked at them, as if to say "what the hell".

" It's 12:01" Hermione suddenly said. Everyone ran downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile Outside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~       

"Do you think they'll like me?", asked Faye nervously.

"They will love you. Now, let's go," Professor said with a twinkle in his eye and slightly pushed her to the door. 

~*~Faye's POV~*~   

*Yeah, sure. It's easy for him to say. Oh, well. Here goes nothin'.* She knocked on the door, and was still knocking on the door when it flew open.


	3. Meeting the Weasleys

Disclaimer: I forgot at first. If they were mine, I sure as hell would not be writing a fanfic. And stuff btw * *  are thoughts.

Meeting the Weasleys 

          There was a fight to get to the door first. But with the stern look on Mrs. Weasleys face, everyone knew to back down and go to the living room. She quickly smoothed her easily best rope and her hair. With a smile on her face, she turned around and opened the door. Everyone in the living room leaned to the right to get a better view at was going on.

            "Hello, Molly," greeted Dumbledore with a warm smile. Faye got really nervous and started to fidget. After, Mrs. Weasley invited in, they went to the living room. Faye was surprised at the number of people were there and how many redheads there were. Then,  she suddenly realized they were all looking at her.

            "Of, yes. This is Faye", explaining the puzzled looks he was getting. He, then, proceeded to name all the Weasleys. "Faye, why don't you stay here with Ron and the rest of them, while I talk to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen?".

            "Uh, ok." Said Faye, not knowing what else to say. Bill and the rest went to the kitchen. Faye just sat down in a chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile in the kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So, what's the favor?," Mr. W (* a/n- it's just too long) asked while sitting down. 

            "Let me explain, it's a very long story. Faye has had a very rough childhood. She became an orphan, when she was at a very young age. In fact, the same night that Harry became one too. Anyway, she stayed with a family 'till the age of 11, when she was violently taken out of the house. She was sent to live with a care-taker in the states. Let's just say, he did the exact opposite of that. In a result of that, she shows no emotion. In the last 10 hours I was with her, I saw nothing. Not a tear, not a smile, nothing. It's like she is truly emotionally dead. She won't even talk unless you direct the conversation at her. I was wondering can she stay the next 2 days here, until it's time for her to go to Hogwarts?" He looked up to see Mrs. W nod. " Very well. It may be difficult at first but she's a very good kid and extremely bright. You will see, she has a strange necklace around her neck. If it's missing, or if she cries, or if she complains of pain, notify me immediately." A long silence followed that. It was like no one knew what to say. Dumbledore continued, "Thank you. I shall say good-bye to Faye and then, I'm afraid I must go back to Hogwarts. I'm afraid Ms. Norris attacked Professor McGonagoll in her cat form." He got up and went to the living room, while everyone in the kitchen stayed there still stayed there and, shocked, just thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Back in the living room ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dumbledore walked in, to discover everything was the way he left, except the twins were now gone. He went to Faye and sat down next to her.

            "Hello." 

            "Hi."

"I'm going to go now."

Faye was still looking at the coffee table. "Ok, I'll see you in Hogwarts"

"All right, I'm an owl away, if you need anything. And this by the way, this is yours." And with that, he dropped a tiny golden key on her lap.

"A Gringotts key? So, tell me, how 'loaded' am I?" asked Faye. *I'm so broke* 

            "Let's just say, it's impossible for you to ever be out of money." 

            "Very well, I need to go shopping," she said in a cool, collected voice. What she really wanted to do was back flips around the room and dance on the table, singing "I'm rich, I'm rich, Kiss my ass 'cause why? (pause) I'm rich"

               Ron just started at her. He couldn't believe how she was taking the news. *I would have gone ecstatic*  Hermione just sat there thinking *I must talk to her later. Finally, a girl my age* Harry and Ginny were giving each other the evil eye (a/n~ I'll explain later). Dumbledore was getting up to leave, as the twins were racing down stairs with a box with a pretty yellow bow.

            "This, Professor, is to , uh," , Fred looked around a bit uncomfortably, " show our thanks for that favor you did for us the, uh, other day." 

            "Oh,  thank you. Faye, you want one? They're mini-pumpkin puffs,". 

            "Sure." Faye got up and reached for one. As she popped in her mouth, everyone was screaming "nooooo". Everyone else, rushed to the living room just in time to see Faye turn into a giant red parrot.  


	4. I was a teenage parrot

Chapter 4: I was a teenage parrot

            Everyone stood in shock. No one knew what to do. Besides, by the look Faye was giving the twins, it was better not to do anything. Who knew parrots could give such evil looks? After a good 3 minutes (though it seemed a lot longer) later, the feathers came off and Faye was looking normal, kinda pissed but normal. Everyone thought she was going to throw a fit. Fred and George were exchanging scared looks. 

            "I apologize profusely. My sons are regular jokers. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." Mr.W quipped. 

She opened her mouth, then closed. Then, she did what not even Dumbledore expected. She chuckled. Small, sure. But it was something. After all, being turned into a parrot is kinda funny, when you start to think about it.  Soon, everyone started laughing, all except Percy and Mrs.W, who were still in shock and Faye who just stood there with a tiny-tiny smile on her face. Soon, the laughter died down and Dumbledore took Faye away from the group and started to say his good byes.

            "I'm going to leave you now. You're in good hands this time. All right?", said the kind professor. 

            "I'll be fine", Faye said hastily "I'll see you in two days. I'm safe here, right?".

            "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in the eyes. Faye looked at the room that contained the Weasley. The golden trio and Ginny were talking about needing to go shopping for school. Mrs.Weasley was hissing to the twins about putting warning labels on their joke food, while the rest were talking about what just happened. A funny feeling came over her. One she couldn't describe. 

            "Ok. Bye, then." Faye said and then walked to the room the Weasleys were in. Dumbledore appeared after her. After saying his good byes to the red-headed family, he left. Leaving Faye alone with eleven strangers. However, Mrs.Weasley took care of that problem very quickly. Taking Faye's arm, she quickly introduced everyone, leaving the twins last.

            "And these two are the ones responsible for your incident earlier", Mrs.W stated, with a hint of anger in her voice.

            "Yeah, ummm, sorry about that. I'm Fred and this is George, by the way. We never meant for that to happen. But if you ever mean it to happen to someone else, just come to us and we'll……,"he trailed off after noticing the look his mother was giving him. The one where only a baslik might challenge it. 

            "Me and the girls will take you to your room," She started to walk to the stairs with Ginny and Hermione. Faye stayed behind to mouth the words "we'll talk business later" to the twins, who responded with a wink. Then, she walked up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~ Two days later ~*~*~*~*~

Those two days went by fast for Faye. She made quick friends with Hermione and Ginny after that shopping trip. Shopping with no limit on money and with two teenage girls, it would be kinda hard not to be friends after that. Needless to say, she bought a lot. Everyone was really nice and was sure to include her in everything (including Quidditch, where she shocked the boys on how good of a keeper she is.). Everyone, except Ron that is. Ron was very moody around her. He also developed a strange cough, every time at a meal, when she said she wasn't really hungry. She didn't really care about that. When she wasn't talking to the girls, playing with the  guys, packing and unpacking and packing again, or helping in the kitchen, she was in the twin's bedroom. There they came up with a powder, that when you put it in someone's drink, it turns the drinker's skin a color. They tried it on Percy at the last dinner they had together. Percy turned blue for hour and a half. After that, Faye explained what a smurf was and everyone called him a smurf. Being with a huge family with diverse people in it, for 48 hours, was good for Faye. She even giggled when Percy was blue. But something was missing from her. It didn't hit her until she said goodbye to the adults and saw the others do the same.. She was thinking about this when she got on the train that would take her to the first day of the rest of her life.

~*~*~*~*~ on the Hogwarts Express ~*~*~*~*~

            "Then, there's Professor Trelawny. She teaches…", Hermione snorted but Harry continued, "Divination. She's insane. She keeps seeing death omens for me everywhere. Just make sure put a lot of misery for yourself when she gives homework. She'll love it. That's about it. Right, Ron? Ron!"

            "Huh? What?" His eyes still on Ginny's new shoes.

            "Take a picture, it'll last longer. What's your problem?," Ginny said annoyed, moving her feet away from Ron's view. 

            "Where did you  get those shoes and since when do you have muggle clothing? Have you been shoplifting?, " accused Ron, shaking a finger in her face.

            "What did you just say?!," Ginny stood up, her face turning red like her hair.

            "Calm down, I bought it for her with my own money. It's ok" spoke Faye calmly.

            "No, it's not! She doesn't need your pity gifts", he stood up, all red.

            "They are not from pity! And what is your problem? You've been giving me this bullshit, the second I walked in your life!," it was her turn to stand up. Hermione and Harry knew better than to get in. Besides, they never saw Faye pissed off. Ginny sat down.

            "You've been flaunting your money around everywhere shoving it in our faces and then, you pretend you're better than us."

            "I do not!"

            "Example, packing all the stuff you bought in the 7-lock trunk (a/n- kinda like the one moody had) again and again and again! Was it necessary?" He was starting to turn colors Harry never saw before. But before Harry could even open his mouth…

            "It was necessary because I had to fit everything I owned in there. Because unlike you, I don't have a home. I don't have a place besides Hogwarts. I have no family to go to after this year of school. I would trade everything I own to have what you have. A family. So, if you can't see how fucking lucky you have to have that, because all you see is that you don't have a lot of money, then fine. But don't you DARE to take it out on me!!" Faye looked at Ron, challenging to make a comeback. There was a awkward silence broken by a cracking noise. The glass of the sliding compartment door cracked for some reason. No one bothered to fix it.  Ron plopped down looking at the window, grumbling, slowly returning back to his original color. Faye sat down. 

            "Wanna go for a walk? I'll introduce you to some people. What house do you want get in?" Hermione asked.

            "Slytherin. I don't want to really, but my family's been in it for years." Faye got up once more and was heading for the door. But her shoelaces were unlaced and she flew in the air and landed on the floor. Everyone but Ron flew to her side. 

            "My god, are you all right?" Harry asked with concern, helping her up. Ron coughed, for some reason it sounded like "traitor".

            "I'm fine," she said, rubbing her wrist.

            "Hey, that's a pretty necklace." Ginny stated. Faye's fingers flew to the necklace. The necklace was a  sliver heart on a delicate silver chain. 

            "Thank you. My mother gave it to me before she passed away." 

            "What's that engraved?" Harry asked puzzled.

            "I don't know. It changes every different mood I get in. It says: Libenter homines id quod volunt credunt. They're all in Latin," 

            " 'Men gladly believe that which they wish for.' ", Hermione supplied.

            "That's right. You speak latin?"

            "That's all I know. I wish I could learn more, though." The door slid open and there stood Draco Malfoy with his trademark smirk on his face.

            "Something Granger doesn't know. I'm truly shocked," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            "Leave her alone," His eyes snapped at the girl talking to him. His gray eyes widen and his smirk faded. 

            "Care to do something about?" 

            "Don't make me come over there and kick your  ass" 

            "Bitch"

            "Bastard." There was a pause. Everyone was waiting for the next insult. "How much do you love me?"

            "To the moon and back." Draco smiled. It was unnatural to see a smile on Draco's face.

            "I missed you," She ran over to Draco with open arms

"I know, Baby," putting his arms around her, he sighed "I missed you too."   


	5. Oh snap, son!

Chapter 5: Oh snaps, son!

          There was a moment of silence. What could they say? "Hey, you love my biggest enemy at this school?" So, there they were, Draco and Faye in each other's arm, just holding each other. 

            "What just happened?" Ron said still in a state of shock. Everyone just stared at him with a look of disbelief. 

"Err. Faye, is there something you would like to tell us, like why you're hugging the bouncing ferret?", supplied Harry.

            "Yes, do tell because I don't understand," quipped Hermione.

            "And for once in your life, Granger, let's leave it like that" and with that Draco took Faye's arm, and started walking out. He stopped and turned on his heel. "By the way Mudblood, clean up the broken  glass. It's a shame you're not doing, the only thing you're good for. Besides, we wouldn't want Weasel over there trip over his unusually large feet and hurt himself or do we?". He ran his hand through Faye's hair, who was still holding him, gave her a smile, and said "Let's go to my compartment and catch up. Ok, sunshine?" It was amazing how childlike and vulnerable Faye look. She nodded and they both left.

            "Ok, I'm now going over there and kicking his arse." Ron got up and started to go to the door. Harry yanked the back of his shirt.

            "No, you're not, you're staying here."

            "How can you stand there and say that? He called her that name again and insulted her! And you're just going to let him walk out?"

            "First off, just like you insulted Faye?," That shut up Ron quick. "Second, the only reason that I'm not letting you and me go over there and kick his arse good and proper is Dumbledore told us if we get into a fight with him again, there's going to be dire consequences. Remember what happen last time we got in to a fight?"

            "I remember that! It turned into a huge food fight in the Hall. Professor McGonagoll was trying to get us to stop but couldn't, so she just went around screaming for us to stop. It got to the point where Professor Dumbledore had to freeze everything, only at the same time he did that, a pie was hitting Neville full-on at the face. Since Neville couldn't move, he couldn't breathe and they had to take him to the nurse's." Ginny busted out laughing until she saw Ron's face. 

            "Exactly. Then he took us to his office where he told us there better not be a next time. That and Hermione's Head Girl. 'We have to set a good example'." Hermione told them that phrase all summer. "Besides, we only have an hour left on the train, let's get dress."

            "Good idea, boys. Get out!" With much protests from the boys, Hermione shoved them out. 

            "This is a mess. Draco was right  ." Ginny stated, looking at the broken glass on floor. She noticed the expression on Hermione's face. "I only meant someone might get hurt," she added hastily. "Let's get dressed. We'll fix that later. Just be careful where you step for now. ".

            As they started to get dress, questions were swarming around Hermione's head. How did they know each other? Why didn't she ever mention him? What was going on, because something here wasn't right? But for the time being, she shoved these questions away. Because at that time, that exact moment when they were in between clothes, Draco walked in.

~*~*~*~* At Draco's Compartment *~*~*~*~

          If the compartment Draco stayed in was considered 1st class, the compartment the golden trio stayed in was considered 3rd class. It was huge, had leather couches, and it's own little bar.

            "I almost forgot the Malfoy motto for a second there," Faye teased.

            "If you're going to do it, do better than everyone else," Draco said in a deeper voice.

            "Please don't ever do that again. You're beginning to remind me of your dad." She shuddered.

            "No, this would be reminding you of him." He got up, went to the bar, grinned, and pressed a little button where a butterball suddenly appeared. 

            "Oh snaps, son." Faye said clearly impressed.

            "What did you say? Oh god. No need to ask you where you've been all these years, you yank!"

            "Hey, I didn't ask to be brought there! But I was. And 'If you're going to do it, do it better than everyone else'."  She grabbed the drink from Draco and took a sip.

            "Hey, you don't say thank you? Where did all your manners go?" He mocked a deeply offended look.

            "I deeply apologized, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you." And from her seat, she made a mock bow. "How's your dad?"

            " The lying, cheating coward is ok."

            "And the manipulative, abusive bitch?"

            "Took up smoking when you left."

            "Good. Now she can die quicker." Faye and Draco looked at each other and chuckled. "God, you look exactly like I thought you would."

            "You mean sexy, hot, handsome, and drop-dead gorgeous? Yes, I know." He ran his hand through his blonde hair.

            " Self-centered, conceited, vain…"

            "All right already. I get the point. But I am hot, admit it."

Faye rolled her eyes. He hasn't changed a bit. "Sweetie, shut up! What time are we arriving at Hogwarts?"

            "Soon, I'm guessing. Why?"

            "Don't we have to change soon?"

            "Might as well do it now. Where's your clothes?"

            "The compartment where you found me. Duh."

            " Oh, yes. The Weasel compartment."

            "You know they're really nice. I stayed with them for two days and…"

            "WHAT?" Draco looked furious. "Why didn't you stay with us?"

            "Can you imagine the look on your parent's faces, if I just appeared on their doorstep?"

            "I guess. But still.."

            "Sweetie, I'm going to get my clothes."

            "No, I'll do that. If you're still the same, you'll get lost."

            "Whatever! You get lost, then I'm the one that finds you. Your ego is just too big to admit it. However, go ahead. I want to play with the rest of the buttons here, without you yelling at me for it." 

            Draco got up, turned around and said, "By the way, a honeycomb."

"Only you would come with something oh-so corny," she replied.

"You know you can't get enough of my corny jokes."

She smiled. "You know it."

"Oh snaps, son. She admitted it."

"Never say that again and please go get me my clothes."

            He smiled and left the compartment. Walking down the corridor, he was thinking. *Why didn't he tell me she was here? I could take better care of her than anyone else. * Then, he remembered that night she went away.  

*~*~*~*~* In the forest behind Malfoy Manor, 7 years ago *~*~*~*~*

            _"Draco, hurry, They're coming." Faye looked back._

_            "Keep running. I'm right behind you." Draco felt like his legs were going to fall off any second, but he made a promise to himself, that hell was going to freeze over before he lets Them hurt her. They've been in the forest for four days now, hiding from Them. Faye was leading the way since she knew the forest like the back of her hand. However, it seems like every day they keep getting closer. They were playing a game of cats and mice. Draco knew if They really wanted to, all They had to do was cast a simple spell to stop them. Then out of nowhere, a root of tree appeared. And Draco went flying. _

_            "Draco, come on! They're gaining on us." Faye tried to help him up. But there was no point, he broke his ankle._

_            "Faye, go. Keep running, I'll try to hold Them back. Go!" Draco sat on the tree stump. Earlier that year, Draco carved their favorite animals on that tree stump. Faye was kneeling on the ground shaking her head, crying. "Don't be an idiot! Go!" still the little girl stayed there, shaking her head._

_            "I won't leave you. Not like this."_

_            "I'll be fine. Look, the ring will tell you so. Now, go!"_

_            "I'll never see you again."_

_            "Sure, you will! Hey, what does a bee use to keep her hair- do nice?"_

_            "What?" she asked, fully knowing the reply was going to be._

_            "I'll tell you next time I see you. Now, I, a Malfoy, am begging you. Go!"_

_            She got up. "How much do you love me?"_

_            "To the moon and back .Don't lose the ring. I'll see you soon, I pinky- promise. Now, would you fucking go now?" She ran as fast as she could out of there. Draco sat there and for the first time in his life, prayed to God that she was going to be fine. Five minutes later, They arrived. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best._

_            "Where did the girl go?"_

_            "Look, there she is."_

_            He heard footsteps running away. Then, he felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. He wished everything would go away and he could take Faye to the swing set she loved and just push her and watch her go higher and higher. But that would never happen anymore and he knew it the second he heard…_

_"Crucio!"_

~*~*~* Back To Normal *~*~*~

            *It doesn't matter now. She's back. For good this time.* Draco walked to the door of the Weasel's compartment and went in.

            "AHH! GET OUT, DRACO!!!!!." Apparently, Faye wasn't the only one with the idea of changing robes at this time. Ginny was putting on her shirt over her head at the time and she was so confused, she fell. On the glass. And there they were, Hermione trying to cover-up with a shirt, Ginny laying in a pile of glass bleeding, and Draco just standing there not sure what to do: laugh at Hermione or help Ginny. It wasn't until Hermione yelled at Draco to leave for third time, he left. 

            A good 15 minutes went by, when Hermione stepped out.

            "What do you want, Albino boy?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

            "Faye's things. And please try not to touch it too much. Don't need your filth all over it."

"Well, then why would she want your ferret paws all over it?", She took a step forward.

"Look, Mudblood. I'll make this easy. I…need….Faye's….stuff." He took a step forward.

"Why don't you go and get bent, Malfoy?," She took another step. They were now nose to nose. 

 "Wanna make me, Granger?"

After two seconds of intense evil glares, the train came to a screeching stop, sending Hermione and Draco toppling over each other. Hermione opened her eyes to see a pair of gray eyes looking back. *He has such pretty eyes. * She felt his arms tighten around her waist. 

"Umm, you wanna get up? Because I think you're crushing my body," Draco whispered.

*This is Malfoy. EWW. That moment never happened, never happened.* 

"Ok, you're going to have to let go of me first." She whispered back. Draco quickly removed his arms. Almost immediately, he regretted it. *Wait, that feeling never occurred. I hate her, hate her. That was gross. Now, I need a hot shower. Eww.* They both got up and brushed off their robes. But the train started moving again and Hermione was once again tossed in Draco's arms.

"Ok, Granger. I know I'm hot and you most likely want some, even though you'll never get any from me, but sill, stop throwing yourself at me. It's pathetic. "

" Eww, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." She went back into the compartment and reappeared with Faye's things.

"How's that girl with the hair doing?" Hermione gave him a blank look. "The one that fell in the glass, what's-her-name?"

"Ginny is fine. What do you care?"

"As Head Boy, I'm pretending I give a shit about other students." Hermione froze. 

"I have to work with you?" Hermione stuttered.

They both stared at each other and said the same thing at the same time, "Shit." 


	6. What's Blood Got to Do With it?

Chapter 6: What's Blood Got to Do With it? 

~*~*~*~ Draco's compartment ~*~*~*~

          Draco got back to his compartment dazed. Why it came to be a huge shock to him, he didn't know. It was obvious; she gets the best grades in class. Plus, she was a teacher's pet.   He shook his thoughts away. He had to because when he entered his compartment, Faye was sitting in the couch with a puzzled look on her face.

            "What, babe?" Draco inquired.

            "How do you explain this?" She walked to the bar and pressed a button. All of a sudden, a disco ball came out of the ceiling, "Disco Inferno" came blasting out of nowhere, and there were strobe lights everywhere. She raised an eyebrow.

            " 'Disco Inferno'? I know you can do better than that."

            " Let's just get dressed." He laid down Faye's stuff on the couch and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out finally, Faye was looking out the window.

            "I got to go. We'll be stopping soon. Granger and I have to help unload. You'll be fine." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out. 

~*~*~*~ The golden trio's compartment ~*~*~*~

            After everyone got dressed, all the boys in Gryiffindor gathered around and talked about the one thing they knew well: Quidditch. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. If she heard the word Chudley Cannons, Snitch, and/or record once more, she was going to scream. Faye walked in. 

            "Got room for one more?" She said, walking her way around the guys. 

            "Aren't you supposed to be with Malfoy?" Hermione responded coldly. 

            "Look, you obviously hate Draco. Why? I don't know.  But I'm sure he's deserved one way or another. He can be the sweetest guy ever," Ginny scoffed. Ignoring her, Faye continued, "and he can be the biggest dick, like now. He left me alone in his compartment because he needs to help unload the first years. Screw the fact I haven't seen . . . Hermione, are you ok?"

            Hermione sat frozen to her seat, "Shit, I forgot. I was to be there 5 minutes ago." She took off at top speed and made for the door. But wasn't quick enough to miss Ron.

            "No, the highlight was when the Seeker of Chudley Cannons broke the record for most fights in a game!" She screamed and ran out the door and into Draco. All the guys looked at the door and then returned to talking. Ginny and Faye began to talk about how weird guys get. Draco and Hermione began to talk about other stuff. 

            "Once again, Granger. I know my sexiness is hard for you to resist, but god, you don't have to throw yourself at me. It's really aggravating". 

            "Well, watch where you're going!"

            "You're bumping into me!" Hermione blushed a little at her blunder. "Anyway, you are late for our meeting. So, hurry your ass up."

            Hermione wasn't going anywhere. "I met Faye." That got Draco's attention. He froze. "She's nice. Question is 'What's a nice girl doing with a not-so-nice guy like you?'"

            In one swift movement, Draco turned around and pinned her to the wall. "Shut up!" He snarled. "You can't possibly fathom what happened between me and Faye. So, don't even try or I'll put you in more pain than you know possible."

            Hermione quit struggling. "Fine, let go of me, now . . . please."

            He released her. "Then, shut up and let's go. We're late." He started walking to the front of the train. "You okay?" Hermione almost stopped in her tracks. Did Draco Malfoy just ask if she was ok? "I wish you Mudbloods would clean your ears or just speak…."

            "I'm fine." She interrupted. The rest of the walk was in silence.

~*~*~*~ The Great Hall at Hogwarts ~*~*~*~

            Everyone sat down and began talking about their summer. Neville apparently caught on fire, while trying to light a cigarette for the first time and last time. However, being lit on fire was better than how his grandma punished him. She took his plant away for the school year. He almost started crying, while retelling the moments they had together. Harry was quite relived when Hermione sat down. That was until he saw she was quite pissed. 

            "What's wrong?" questioned Harry.

            "Head People get their own dormitories," answered Hermione with a shudder.

            "So, the problem is?" Ron stated.

            "Together! I'm sharing a dormitory with Malfoy." She buried her head in her hands. Everyone was in shock to say anything. Ron, however, was content on making a weird choking noise and that's when the Sorting Hat started to sing. It wasn't anything interesting but it ended with the same advice for the last 3 years now.

            Dumbledore rose from his seat. "This year, we have an exchange student from New York, in the US. I know you will treat her with respect as you show your other classmates. Faye Newman, would you please sit on the stool so you can be placed?"

            Faye walked over and sat down. She saw Draco give her a wink. *Here goes nothin'*

~*~*~*~ 45 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~

            Faye was still sitting on the stool. The Sorting Hat was still trying to place her. It got to the point where everyone already started to eat and Dumbledore already did his speech. Everyone started to talk and stopped paying attention to Faye. Except Draco, he was beginning to worry. What was going on?  

      Dumbledore rose again and everyone stopped talking. "Since, this is going to take awhile. Everyone who is not a first year, Prefect, HeadGirl, or HeadBoy, can leave. Please, learn the password . . ."     

      "Gryiffindor!" the hat shouted. Faye looked surprised. Draco went completely white and Ron spit out his pumpkin juice all over Harry. Gryiffindor started to clap and cheer. All except Ron, who once again was doing that choking noise.  Faye made her way to the table. Everyone started to get up and walk to their dormitory. Faye and Ginny started to talk about surprising Hermione, until Lavender and Parvati came running up to Faye asking what's the fashion in New York. Faye's response was "Egg shells are all the rage."  Ginny tried not to make eye contact with Faye, for fear of laughing.

      However, Ron wasn't laughing, he wasn't cracking jokes, and a smile was not on his face.

      "Ron, it's not that bad. It's ok. Really, it is." Harry said.

      "Yeah, so she'll be in all of our classes. So, I can't stand her. Who cares? We'll just what, Harry? Ignore each other? Make up? Be best mates?" Ron's ear started to turn red. 

      "Ok, I got the point. Just try not to argue with her and stay out of each other's way."

      Two people who couldn't stay out of each other's way, no matter what they did were Hermione and Draco. They were standing in front of what would be their dormitories. It was behind a painting of a dragon and a sphinx. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the weird combination.

      "Time to pick a password," squeaked Professor Flitwick. 

      "Carpe Diem," Draco said automatically. Professor Flitwick looked at Hermione for approval. She just nodded. The dragon looked at her and breathed fire and the sphinx looked at Draco and kicked the dirt from his little area. The portraits swung open to reveal a normal Common Room. Black leather couches and white rug for half of the room and black rug, white couches for the other half. Straight ahead were two doors. One with a lion on it, the other with a snake.

      "Those are the doors to your house and if you go up the stairs, you'll find your bedrooms and bathroom," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "There'll be a list of your duties on the center table. Please read it and go to sleep." As soon as Professor Flitwick left, there was a race to the table. 

      Draco got there first and started to read it out loud.

      _"Dear Draco and Hermione,_ A.K.A Mudblood "Shut the hell up and read." "I can't do both." "Read."

_            First off, let me congratulate you on making Head Boy and Head Girl. Please, do not neglect the actions that have gotten you thus far. Starting next week, you will meet the Prefects in a meeting every Monday. You will meet with me every other Tuesday. Other than that, you will be in charge of putting a dance. The dance will be held on Christmas. The theme will be of your choice. You are also in charge of leading an example for the others students. Not only because it's the right thing to do but also the teachers have a pool on how long it'll take before you hex each other. I have 6 galleons on Halloween. However, I'd prefer to lose. Have a great time._

_                                                                                                Yours truly,_

_                                                                                                            Albus Dumbledore"_

      "We have to do a dance? Malfoy, I know nothing about dancing."

      "I've been to hundreds of them. They're all the same. It's all in theme."

      "I'm going to bed, now. Night." The door swung open and there was Faye and Ginny in their pajamas.

            "Let's get this party started," Faye stated.

            "What's going on?" Hermione stuttered.

            "We are spending the night!" Ginny looked at Hermione like she had six eyes.    

            "That's wonderful. Going to have a sleepover. Do each other's hair. Talk about boys. Take the new Quibbler's quiz," Draco said going up the stairs.

            "Like 'How to Know if Your Best Friend is a Bitch'. Yeah, took it. You are." Faye retorted. Ginny and Hermione laughed.  

            "But there's school tomorrow and. . ." Hermione started again. 

            "It'll be Saturday and it's only Potions. I think we'll be ok. Oh my god, Ginny! We were wrong in coming here, weren't we? I mean risking hours of fun for a lesson in Potions. What on Earth were we thinking?" Faye shuddered.

            "Fine, just go in and be quite. I cannot get in trouble. So, hush."

            Ginny and Faye squealed and thundered up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

            Hermione woke up by falling off her bed. She stood up groggy, wondering what happened last night. Then, her eyes rested on Ginny, sleeping on the sofa. Hermione took a double look. Yup, there was a sofa in her room. In fact, her room wasn't all that different than her normal room, except, for that sofa. Then, she remembered Faye and Ginny fighting for that sofa. Faye was sleeping on a stack of paper. She had a lot of fun that night. Gossiping about people, talking about boys, (Mostly about Ron, and how Draco has nailed every girl in the school possible, but mostly about how Harry cheated on Ginny last year). But most importantly, Hermione was given a new nickname "Mia". Mia looked at the huge clock and realized Potions begin in 15 minutes. * That's lovely, SHIT*

            "Faye, wake up! We have to go." Faye jolted up with a paper stuck to her forehead, "Huh? " she muttered half-asleep.

            "We have to go! Wake up Ginny." Mia rushed to the bathroom. She slipped into her robe and tried to brush her hair, but like usual, it got stuck. She yanked the brush out and just put her hair in ponytail. She walked out, to see Faye fully dressed and her hair perfectly done. Problem was it looked like a whole bunch of things were attacking her face. 

            "What are you doing?"

            "Make up."

            "We don't have time for that!

            "There is always time to look good." The things stopped attacking her and zoomed neatly into the make up bag. The two girls ran down the stairs and into the classroom with two minutes to go. Mia and Faye gave each over high-five.

            "You're touching a Mudblood willingly?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Faye turned around, "What did you call just call her?"

            "Mudblood. What she is. Not of Pureblood. Unworthy." Draco said like he was talking to three year old. The Slytherins behind him chuckled.

            "I'm not of Pureblood. I guess I'm not worthy." Draco's smile disappeared. "Maybe that's why your parents kicked me out." Draco just stood there. "And maybe you'll stop loving me." Faye pouted.

            "No, don't say that," Draco responded

"But our blood." Faye looked into his eyes.

"Blood isn't important" Draco said. Regretting saying that instantly.

"Than, don't call her that foul name. She deserves better, Draco. And you know it," Faye put her hands on her hips. "Promise me you'll never call her that again."

"Faye!" Draco yelped, looking enraged.

"DRACO ADIAN MALFOY!" A bottle on Snape's desk shattered.

"I promise to never call Granger a Mudblood again." Draco said quickly.

"Thank you," Faye sat in her seat with Mia. Snape walked in, looked at the shattered bottle, and look at Faye. Then, he began the lesson. 


	7. The Purest of Pain

First off, I finally got reviews!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

            To: Em- I wonder why you like the insults. Hmmm.

            To: Seashore- Of course, there's a reason the train stopped. You'll find out later though.

            To: The Fanfic Decency Society- Your review was not at all taken as a flame. I extremely appreciate the review. However, there is more to Faye than meets the eye, as you'll find out later.

            To: Everyone else- REVIEW!!!!! Please!

Second off, Contest Announcement! I will randomly choose a person who writes a review, to appear in one of next two chapters. So, leave a review with your name and what you look like and I promise you'll have a _BIG_ part. ; )

Chapter 7: The Purest of Pain.

            Draco was whistling, when he went to his dormitory. It was a great day. Gryiffindor lost to Hufflepuff: 5 to 150. Meaning their last chance to win the cup would be the match against Slytherin. Draco smiled, thinking, " They are so going to lose." Pansy was coming tonight. He didn't really like Pansy. But she was so easy to use. Faye was doing great so far, except those on going fights with the Weasel. He went up to the portrait and said the password. Like always, the sphinx looked at him and kicked the dirt. It was really annoying. Anyway, he went in and inside he saw Faye sleeping on the couch. Draco smacked her on head.

            "You know, you can't come in whenever you want. And, how is it you know the password anyways?"

            Faye sat up and yawned. "You dork, you use that password for everything. I didn't think you mind. Mia spending most of the night with the rest of the Gryiffindors because of that damn lost. Hufflepuff's happy as hell. Huge party tonight. Wanna crash?"

            "Can't. Does the sphinx kick dirt at you when you tell him the password? No, better yet, why is there a sphinx?" He went up the stairs and in the bathroom. 

            Faye followed him to the door. "It's Mia's favorite animal and Mia doesn't like you. That's why it kicks dirt at you and your dragon fires at Mia. Why can't you?" 

            Draco opened the door with a razor in one hand, "Because I got a hot date tonight with Pansy."

            "That annoying bitch?" She wrinkled in nose in disgust.

             "Yes, that annoying bitch. So, you can't stay here. Go cry with the rest of the Gryiffindors." Draco went the room.

            "Why sulk when I can party with a lot of hot guys?" Faye plopped on his bed.

            "You are not going to that party. Which robe?" He held up a gray one and a blue one.

            "The gray one looks more expensive. That'll impress her all the more. What do you mean I can't go?"

            Draco put on the robe, "It should. It's worth a lot more than all the normal ones. Those parties are not suitable for you."

            "Sorry to break to you, I'm going. I'm going to have fun. I'm going to dance and probably meet and hook up with a really fine guy. Most importantly, there's nothing you can do" 

            "There's a lot I can do to stop you."

            "No, you can't. You are not my father."

            "I'm just the closest thing you got to one. Besides, it's not like your real one wanted the job anyway."

            Faye stood up, slapped Draco with all her strength, and then ran down stairs. When Draco finally got up to chase her, he found her at Mia's door to Gryiffindor. Only she didn't know the password, so she just sat in front shaking. How dare he say that! She knew her father didn't want her. It's a wonder, he didn't kill her. Instead, he did something worse. But still, how could Draco say that. Especially, when he knew how bad it feels to know your own family doesn't want you.  Funny though, she didn't think it would hurt this much to be reminded. 

            "I'm sorry, Faye," Draco reached out to stroke her hair like he always did. Faye backed up.

            "What happened to you? You changed so much."

            "I'm still me," Draco muttered.

            "I want my Draco back," Faye stood up, making her way to the door.

            "What are you talking about?" Draco moved quickly to block her from the door.

            Faye lifted her chin up and looked Draco straight in the eye, "I want the Draco that would wake up a half an hour early to make sure I would wake up on time. I want the Draco who would come to sleep in my bed when either of us had a nightmare. I want the Draco who cursed that muggle clown for not being able to make me a balloon phoenix. I want the Draco that sang me any song in any language I wanted on his guitar and only sang for me." Faye had tears forming in her eyes but she held them in because she knew she couldn't cry. Draco just stood there. He couldn't remember when he cursed that clown she was talking about. Faye walked around him to the door.

            "I'm still here, you know." Draco turned around.

            Faye just opened the door and without turning around, simply stated, "I want the world to see my Draco."

~*~*~*~ Two Hours Later ~*~*~*~

            Mia walked in to find a disturbing sight. Draco was in his boxers only, jumping on the couch. It wouldn't have been that bad. Hell, let's be honest, he looked good. But it was still Draco. And that was just wrong, no matter how great he looked without a shirt.

            "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Mia questioned.

            Draco, being surprised, fell off the couch. After getting up and readjusting his glasses, he replied, "Jumping helps me think. Not that it's any of your business"

            "You're half-naked in our common area. It is my business. I thought Pansy was supposed to be here and you wear glasses?" She wrinkled her nose at mentioning Pansy. 

            "A- I kept tripping over my robes and I thought you were spending the night with the rest of the losers. B- how did you know about Pansy and yes, I wear glasses to read. I was trying to study to get my mind off Faye." Draco went back to jumping.

            "Pansy has a big mouth, but you should really know about that by now. What's up with Faye? She seemed fine, a little mad but fine."

            "You saw her? Where is she? Is she ok?" Draco stopped jumping.

            "Yeah, She went to that party with Lavender and a couple of other girls. She got into a huge fight with Ron over her not being a traitor and left."

            "Fuck." Draco jumped off the couch and ran to his room. Mia, who couldn't stand a mess, started to fix the couch up. Draco reappeared dressed with a ring in his hand. "Shit, it's green."

            "What are you talking about? You know what, I don't care. I'm going to . . . " She didn't get to finish her sentence for Draco ran out. "Ok, never mind."

~*~*~*~ An Hour Later ~*~*~*~

            Mia was dreaming of being the first Muggle-born witch to be Minister of Magic She was standing at the podium while the crowd was chanting "Granger, Granger!".  It was great until one of her admirers threw a pillow at her. Mia woke up to see Draco's face two inches away from hers. 

            "Get dressed, get all your potion materials, and meet me downstairs in five minutes." Draco turned the light on. Mia stuffed her face in her pillow. "Granger, come on." And with that he left. Mia got up and did what she was told. She didn't know why but she did it. Groggy, she made her way downstairs and sat on the couch. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

            "What are we doing?" she yawned.

            "We're making an antidote," Draco responded

"Why?"

"Damn it, Granger. Open your fucking eyes!" She opened her eyes and saw Faye. Faye was poking at a black couch; she introduced herself to it, and asked it how it was doing.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's high, you idiot. I went to the party and found her like this, dancing on a table," Draco said coldly. "And I need your help to brew the antidote, it has to be exact or she stays like for a day and she gets expelled."

"How did she get high? Hufflepuffs are usually so nice." 

Draco snorted, "No, they are not. They are pissed because they are the leftovers. They are not the intelligent, the brave and the boldest nor the cunning. They are what the other houses didn't want**: **nothing. So, they do the most idiotic thing ever, they get high. Do you now understand HUFFlePUFF?"

"That's horrible. Wait, why haven't they been caught?"

"They're not idiots. _Faye, stop poking my stomach,_" he pushed her hand away. Faye went back to the couch and told it, it was her only friend. Draco looked at her and sighed. "So, you in?"

Mia shrugged, "What the hell?" He gave her the list of ingredients. Her jaw dropped. "Malfoy, where are we going to get dragon blood and badger dung at 4 in the morning?"

Draco got up, "Leave that to me. Just watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything." He went over and kneeled by Faye, "Hey, duck. Do me a favor and do whatever Granger says. Ok?" Faye merely nodded. Draco sighed, got up, and went to the door.

"You know Burt," she patted the sofa. "Me and Draco are engaged," A puzzled look appeared on her face. "or we were. I'll have to ask. I hope not, that would be gross. I'm his duck and he's my Darkle." Mia held in a giggle. "Thank god, he found me." Faye continued to talk to "Burt". Mia decided to take twenty-five points from Gryiffindor. After all, her getting high couldn't go unpunished. When Faye got better, Mia was going to give her a lecture on peer pressure, saying no, and the side effects of getting high. Mia still couldn't Faye would do something so dumb.  

"Burt, why aren't you talking back? Burt, are you dead?" Faye's voice started to crack a little. "No! Burt, come back. Please!!!" Mia wasn't sure what to do. It's not everyday, one of your best friend is crying over a "dead" couch. The same instant Faye put her head down to cry, Draco came in through the door. 

"What is she doing?" Draco asked, terrified.

"Seems like she's mourning over  'Burt's death'" Mia shrugged.

Draco tossed the ingredients to the side and ran to Faye's side. He picked up her head away from Mia's view and wiped the tears away. 

"I'm sorry, Faye. It's all my fault. Please stop crying." He took Faye in his arms. "I promise to make everything better."

"Where did you get all the ingredients?" Mia wondered in awe.

Draco put Faye on the couch. "Doesn't matter. Let's get started." 

~*~*~*~ When the Potion was done ~*~*~*~

            Mia looked at the thick brown liquid in disgust. Thank God, she had the sense to never get high. Draco spooned some of the potion and tried to give it to Faye. But, Faye wouldn't open up. 

"You didn't remember the clown, did you?" Faye accused.

"No. I do now though. We were five and they took us to London to see some parade. Some clown went up to you and asked what balloon animal you wanted. He didn't even know what a phoenix was. You were so close to crying, I put his pants on fire," Draco grinned, being proud of that even at the age of five, he could put someone in hell.

"You got five seconds for that." Before she could finish her sentence, Draco shoved the spoon in her mouth. Faye swallowed the rest, saying it tasted good. "Like plums and vanilla." 15 minutes went by and Faye was still high.

"Shouldn't she be straight now?" Draco mumbled.

"She needs to go to sleep first," Mia answered automatically. 

"That should be easy. Faye, let's all go to bed." Faye shook her head. "You should be really tired," She still shook her head. "What can I do to get you to bed?"

"Sing," Faye started jumping on the couch.

"Lullaby, say goodnight" Draco began to sing.

"I may be high, but I'm not retarded. That's funny sounding 're- tard- ed'. Anyway, you know what I meant. I want spanish." Faye clapped, looking excited. Mia just looked confused. Draco growled and went up stairs to fetch his guitar. When he came down, he almost laughed at the expression on Mia's face. Her eyebrows looked like they were going to disappear in to her hairline.

"What, Granger? Never seen a guitar before?" he mocked.

"Spanish, spanish!" Faye clapped all happily.

"Then, you'll go straight to bed, deal?"

"Mia won't understand it," she pouted. Then, her eyes lit up. "Sing it in English for Mia when I go to bed and it's a deal."

Draco looked like he was going to puke. So what if he couldn't call Granger a Mudblood? She was, is and will always be one. But he knew it was the only way. "Deal. It's called A Puro Dolor."

Draco wanted this over as possible. So, he began to sing and play.
    
    ♪Perdona si Te estoy llamando en este momento
    
    Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo
    
    Aunque sea un instante tu respiración 
    
    Disculpa sé que estoy violando nuestro juramento.
    
    Sé que estás con alguien, que no es el momento.
    
    Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy,
    
    Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte.
    
    Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte. ♪
    
                   Mia was pretty surprised. He was really good. However, that didn't mean she wanted the encore presentation. She was still concerned, extra time is a bad time.
    
    ♪Vida, devuélveme mis fantasias,
    
    Mis ganas de vivir la vida,
    
    Devuélveme el aire.
    
    Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío.
    
    Las tardes son un laberinto
    
    Y las noches me saben
    
    a puro dolor. ♪
    
                   Faye was having a great old time. She missed this. She needed this.
    
    ♪Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla,
    
    Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida.
    
    Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol.
    
    Me estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte,
    
    Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte. ♪
    
                   Faye's head started to droop.
    
    ♪ Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías
    
    Mis ganas de vivir la vida
    
    Devuélveme el aire
    
    Cariño mio, sin ti yo me siento vacío
    
    Las tardes son un laberinto
    
    Y las noches me saben
    
    A puro dolor
    
    Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías
    
    Mis ganas de vivir la vida
    
    Devuélveme el aire
    
    Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío
    
    Las tardes son un laberinto
    
    Y las noches me saben
    
    A puro dolor
    
    Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías
    
    Mis ganas de vivir la vida
    
    Devuélveme el aire ♪
    
                   Faye started to snore quietly. Draco put down his guitar and picked her up. As he carried her to his bed, he sang the last verse.
    
    ♪ Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento
    
    Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo
    
    Aunque sea un instante tu respiración ♪

            Draco ran down stairs. She was nowhere insight. So, he grabbed his guitar and walked to her room. He remembered what happened on the train, so he knocked.

            "What?" asked Mia.

            "I made a deal with a certain high lady that I would sing you a certain song in English. As a gentlemen, I never break promises or deals," Draco said, pushing his way in and sitting on her couch.

            "She won't even remember," Mia pointed out.

            "Yes, she will. She'll also quiz you," Draco said. "Now, shut up, sit down and let me sing." But he didn't say in a harsh voice like usual, he said it in a mocking way. Once again, Mia did as told. If a month ago, someone told her Draco Malfoy would sing to her in her bedroom, she would have sent him or her to St.Mungo's.
    
    ♪Sorry didn't mean to call you but I couldn't fight it
    
    I guess I was weak, couldn't even hide it
    
    And so I surrendered, just to hear your voice.
    
    Don't know how many times I said I'm gonna live without you,
    
    And maybe someone else is standing there beside you,
    
    But there's something, baby you need to know.
    
    That deep inside me, I feel like I'm dying. I have to see you,
    
    It's all that I'm asking.
    
    Vida, give me back my fantasy. 
    
    The courage that I need to live,
    
    the air that I breathe.
    
    Cariño mio, my world's become so empty. 
    
    The days are so cold and lonely
    
    And each night I taste the purest of pain.
    
    I wish I could tell you I'm feeling better everyday that it didn't hurt when u walk away but to tell
    
    that truth, I can't find my way
    
    That deep inside me, I feel like I'm dying. I have to see you,
    
    It's all that I'm asking.
    
    Vida, give me back my fantasy. 
    
    The courage that I need to live,
    
    the air that I breathe.
    
    Cariño mio, my world's become so empty. 
    
    The days are so cold and lonely
    
    And each night I taste the purest of pain
    
    Vida, give me back my fantasy. 
    
    The courage that I need to live,
    
    the air that I breathe.
    
    Cariño mio, my world's become so empty. 
    
    The days are so cold and lonely
    
    And each night I taste the purest of pain
    
    Vida, give me back my fantasy. 
    
    The courage that I need to live,
    
    the air that I breathe.
    
    I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you but I couldn't fight it.
    
    I guess I was weak, couldn't even hide it
    
    And so I surrendered just to hear your voice.♪

            "That was lovely," Mia said. Draco searched her face for any signs of sarcasm, but he couldn't find any. Maybe she wasn't a Mudblood.

            "Thank you," he responded. 

            " Do you write any of your stuff?" she asked.

            "Nah, ripping off stuff from the radio is so much easier." Draco smirked. He looked at his watch. "Granger, you better get to sleep. You have a good three hours left."

            "You're not tired?" Mia yawned.

            "I'm an insomniac. I can go days without that much sleep."

            "Insomniac? That must suck," Mia got under the covers.

            "It's ok. It's like you're not sleeping, but you're not really awake. Night." He got up and turned off the light. Mia snuggled under the covers. Maybe extra time isn't necessarily bad time.

            "Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" Draco, who was about to open the door, came back and turned on the light. Mia took that as a yes. "How did you know Faye wasn't ok?"

            "Do you know those muggle rings that change color when their moods change?"  Mia nodded. "Me and Faye enchanted some rings to do the same. Only my ring shows her moods and vice versa."

"Not a lot of privacy," Mia noted.

"Me and Faye are really open with each other. By the way, thank you. Good night," Draco turned off the light and left the room. Mia smiled in the dark. Maybe Malfoy could be human.


	8. Who knew chess was such an angry game?

 Contest Announcement! I will randomly choose a person who writes a review, to appear in the next chapter. So, leave a review with your name and what you look like and I promise you'll have a _BIG_ part. ;)

Chapter 8: Who knew chess could be such an angry game?

Faye walked in the Gryiffindor common area. She was hiding from Mia. If she heard another lecture from Mia about drugs and how they're bad for you, she was going to kill her. Besides, it was late and she was dead tired. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and go in a deep coma. No one was in there except Ron. He was playing chess by himself.

"It's a lot more of a challenge when you actually play someone," she muttered as she walked by.

"You look tired. Did you just come back from another party, traitor?" he inquired. 

She turned around. "It was just a party, Weasley. Why have you not gotten over it? Is it because you're upset, you weren't invited to crash with us?"

"Ha, Newman. Yeah, me jealous over a stupid party," he watched as a pawn destroyed another one.

"Then, why don't you just shut up about it?"

"I'll make you a deal, play me. If I win, I'll keep talking about it. If you win, I won't shut up about it."

Faye, who was too tired, didn't really realize what he just said. But she knew she was being challenged and Faye Newman never turns down a challenge. She sat in the chair across from him. "Bring it on." Ron smiled. 

Move after move, they matched each other. Pieces smashing each other and going everywhere. Which was pretty good, considering they were both really tired. Even though Ron knew he was going to win the deal no matter what, he determined to win. He hasn't lost a match in this school yet and he wasn't going to now. He could taste the sweet victory now. 

"Check." He said with a giant smirk on his face. Faye didn't know why he was so arrogant about it. It was just a check. Until she realized, there wasn't any obvious moves she could make without Ron winning. So, she stared at the board for a very long time, concentrating. No way she was going to lose. "Just admit defeat, Newman. Nobody beats me in chess." He leaned back in his chair. 

"Then, call me 'Nobody'. Check," she made a move. Ron looked at the board and fell back. He got up, ignoring the chair. 

"Check," he said hotly.

"Wow, Weasley. You got checkmate in two moves." she pointed out.

"Then, why are we still playing?" he whined. She made her move.

"Checkmate. That's why," she whispered. She got up and walked to the girl's side.

Ron shook himself out of the state of shock. "I still won, you know," he taunted.

"And how is it in your twisted head, do you figure?" she was going up the stairs.

"What did I say before we sat to play?" he smiled. Fay was trying to remember until it hit her.

"You cheating bastard!" she responded. "That's ok. You'll get yours." Little did Ron know, she meant every word.

~*~*~*~ The Next Day at Breakfast ~*~*~*~

Ron entered the Great Hall a little late. He overslept after congratulating himself on the deal he won. He sat in his normal seat, which was diagonally from Faye. Faye looked up and gave him a smile. *I guess she cooled down* He shrugged. Like usual, Ron started to pile food on his plate.

"Weasley, chill with the food," Faye said. Ron was confused. He always ate this. After piling his plate until you could now longer see the plate, Ron started to stuff his face like there was no tomorrow.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know how you've never choke before." Harry stated in amazement. Ron froze. Faye smiled to herself. *3 . . . 2  . . . 1 . . . * 

Ron spit out all.

"Eww. What's wrong with you?" Ginny shrieked pulling back from the table.

"H . . .Ho . . . HOT!!!!!" Ron began to drink every pumpkin juice in sight. He tore Neville's away from his hand and drank it all down. But it wasn't enough. He still felt like his mouth was on fire. Finally, he grabbed the jug of milk from the center of the table, and jugged it all down. You could literally hear the sizzle as his tongue cooled down. As Ron sank back in his seat, gasping for air, Faye told everyone what happened the night before. 

"Serves you right, cheater," Colin piped up. But Ron didn't hear him. All he could do was think of a way to get her back. Good. 

As breakfast ended, Ginny invited Faye to library.

"I'm going to take a long shower first. That was too much work. I'll meet you there," Faye stretched. As she walked passed Ron, she couldn't resist but whisper in his ear, "Checkmate." Ron bolted at of his chair and ran. No way, he was going to miss an opportunity like this.

~*~*~*~ 15 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~

Faye stepped in to a nice hot shower. *Weasley's face was priceless. I wished I had a camera. * She reached for her shampoo bottle and lathered up. *I should have a camera with me always. So many Kodak moments I'm missing. ♪Share the moment; share the life♪. that's a very catchy tune. Who writes these jingles? * She finished taking her shower and stepped out. *Why is it there's no mirrors here? Damn it. * She put her clothes on and went to her room. She looked at the mirror to do her hair and screamed.

Ron was talking to Dean when he heard the scream. He knew everything went to plan. Faye ran down stairs, wand in hand, and screamed "Weasley, I'm going to kill you." Her hair was hot pink.

"What? Didn't you like the surprise? It's a powder that . . ."

"I know what it is, you idiot! I helped your brothers invent it! I however, don't know how long it's going to stay in my hair!"

Ron smiled, "Half a day"

"Twelve hours!! You know what, never mind. Pink was always my color." And with that, she dried her hair and put it in a ponytail. She flashed a smile and walked out. 

The responses to her new hair color weren't all good. Ginny screamed and the librarian kicked them out. All the teachers who passed her, gave dirty looks. Draco almost had a heart attack and almost went to kick his ass until Faye convinced him, she'll handle it. However, Professor Dumbledore smiled and told her it looked good on her. 

~*~*~*~ The Next Day at Lunch ~*~*~*~

Fay's hair was back to normal. She searched around the hall but she couldn't find him until she saw him sitting at the Hufflepuff table with some ditzy looking blonde. Faye turned to Colin and asked whom the blonde was. Apparently, Ron has a huge crush on Susan Bones and finally worked up the courage to ask her out today. Faye grinned. This was going to be great.

She walked up behind them, put a hand on each shoulder, squatted between them, and in a whisper loud enough for Susan to hear said, "I talked to Madame Pomfrey. The rash will go away soon. But the discharge and burning sensation when you urinate will stick around longer. Just keep applying the ointment and you'll be fine." Then, she turned to Susan with a smile and said "Hi," in a cheery voice.

She went to her table and watched the damage unfold. It didn't work as well as she thought. Susan probably had no idea what Faye was talking about because she kept on flirting like nothing happened. However, Ron knew exactly what she meant, judging by the way the way he was so red, you no longer could see his freckles. He got up and walked straight to Faye. He was so angry, he couldn't speak right.

"You . . . pay . . ." he grunted and stomped out.

Faye had a great day after that. Her classes went fine. She had a 3 feet report to do for Snape's class. She grumbled as she opened her trunk to get her quill. Instead of finding her usual supplies, she found herself staring into a pair of eyes. Her eyes. She was looking at herself.

"Who are you?" she questioned trembling.

"You in the future. God, did you really think you were going to get away with it?" her clone said as she got up. She had the deatheater's emblem on her left arm.

"No," Faye said crawling backwards.

"Get used to it and get yourself out of here. That is until you want something 'bad' to happen to your 'friends'." Evil Faye taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Faye stood up, feeling a little braver.

Evil Faye chuckled, "They'll leave you. So, you're going to kill them all and it's going to be so much fun."

"NO!"

"Don't be so naive. Did you really think they were going to stick around when they found out who you really are? Oh, you did. How sweet!" she mocked.

 Faye ran out of her room and into the common area. She had to get to Draco. He would know what to do. But before she could get to the door, her evil twin appeared before her.

"Did you really think you would get away?" She looked around the common area and saw the scared looks on everyone's face. "And to think, you are going to kill everyone here."

"I AM NOT!" Faye screamed.

"Don't kid yourself. It's in . . ." 

"SHUT UP. YOU ARE NOT REAL!!" Faye screamed at her.

"Not real?" Evil Faye slapped her, clear across the room. Faye flew back into a couch and it toppled over. And that was the last thing she remembered.

Faye woke up to see everyone's face looking at her. She got up to look for her. But she wasn't there. Her lip was hurting like hell and it was bleeding.

"Where did it go?" she asked Harry.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "It was a boggart. We got rid of it." Faye was puzzled for a second. How did a boggart get into a trunk? 

"RON!" She marched straight up to him. "Congrats, you just made this war. And if you think what I did before was bad, just wait. I'll get you back for this if it's the last thing I do. I will get you back. Be afraid, be very afraid." She turned around and left. Leaving Ron afraid, very afraid.


	9. Everyone, Sing Along!

Congrats to Devon Pucel who won! *Crowd goes wild* Songs here are not at all mine. Key: Ron Faye Guys Girls Everyone. Ok? Ok.

Chapter 9: Everyone, Sing Along!

After the incident with the boggart, everyone sorta stayed cleared of Faye. They stayed clear of Ron too. Who knew what prank Faye would pull off? All they knew that it was going to be bad. Very bad.

"I just wish she would hurry up and do it. But noooo. She has to have me sweat it out for a week now. I can't even turn the corner without fear of being hexed," Ron sighed.

"You can't say you don't deserve it. You put a boggart in her trunk. I would have kicked your ass," Ginny pointed out.

"What was up with her boggart? The thing she fears is her gone evil?" Harry pondered.

"She's mental, that one," Ron sat back in his chair. It was early on the morning in the Gryiffindor common area. Barely anyone was around. Faye entered, gave a smile to Ginny, and sat at a table. Ginny went and sat with her. As the common area began to fill up, Dean strutted in. He spent the night with Mary in Ravenclaw. He told all the guys he would but no one believed him.

Some guy called Devon and exclaimed, "Did you just get back?"

Harry noticed that Faye was staring at Ron, "Ron . . . "

Dean looked at guy, "Baby, got back!"

All of a sudden, music came out of nowhere. It had a funky beat to it. No one could find the source.

♪I like big butts and I can no lie.

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist

And a round thing in your face, 

You get sprung.♪

Everybody turned to Ron. He was standing on the table, singing the song. He was wearing baggy pants with a shirt that said, "Hard Knock Life," and wearing a chain with a W medallion.

♪Wanna pull up front

Cause you notice that butt was stuffed.

Deep in the jeans, she's wearin'.

I'm hooked and I can't stop starin'. ♪

Devon conjured a cardboard box and started to break dance on it

♪Oh, baby I wanna get with ya

And take your picture.

My homeboys try to warn me.

But that butt you got makes 

Me so horny.

Oh all of that smooth skin, 

You say you wanna get in my Benz.

Well, use me, use me

Cause you ain't that average groupie.♪

Ron jumped off the table and proceeded to slap a couple girls' asses. Faye was laughing hers off. Devon was still breaking it down.

♪I've seen them dancin'

The hell with romancin'

Sweat, wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines

Saying flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So, fellas YEAH

Fellas YEAH

Has your girlfriend got the butt, HELL YEAH

Well, tell her to shake it, SHAKE IT

shake it, SHAKE IT

shake that healthy butt

Baby got back

I like'em round and big

And when I'm throwin a gig

I just can't help myself

I'm actin like an animal

Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home

And (grunt), double up (grunt, grunt)♪

All the guys were surprised, when they responded when they did. Colin was taking pictures non-stop. Faye was still rolling on the floor in laughter. Ron was still smacking asses. 

♪I aint talkin bout playboy

Cause silicone parts were made for toys

I wann'em real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mixalot's in trouble

Beggin for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Watchin' these bimbos walkin like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas

I wanna get with ya

I won't cus or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna (moan)

Til the break of dawn

I got it goin on

Alot of pimps won't like this song

Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it

But I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm long and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on♪

Mia walked in and was shocked at what she saw. Ron grabbing his "area", rapping like he was an expert.

♪So ladies YEAH, Ladies YEAH

If you wanna role in my Mercedes YEAH

Then turn around

Stick it out

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back

Yeah baby

When it comes to females

Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection

36-24-36

Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda

Playin workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hon.

You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt♪

            Ron finished his song. Everyone clapped and cheered. Ron went back to his normal clothing and walked straight up to Faye. She was still laughing.

            "What did you do to me?" he demanded.

            "Hold that thought," she turned to Devon. "What were you doing? He was under a spell but you?"

            "Um . . ." he couldn't respond because Lavender pulled him away, gushing over his dance moves.

            "Simple," Faye turned Ron. "I put a spell on you. Whenever someone says your name, whatever they say afterwards, you have to sing and dance to. I guess you can say it's, _Ron_, witchcraft." Once again, music came from nowhere. This time, it was a pretty ballad.

♪Those fingers in my hair

That sly come hither stare

That strips my conscience bare

It's witchcraft♪

Ron, this time, was wearing a muggle tux. He spun out and held his hand out to Faye. Faye looked down and realized she was wearing a gown. She had the impulse to join him. So, she did. Colin was taking pictures like always.

♪And I've got no defense for it,

The heat is too intense for it.

What good would common sense for it do?

'Cause it's witchcraft,

Wicked witchcraft,

Era And although I know it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me,

My heart says yes indeed in me,

Precede with what you're leading me to♪

While being twirled by Ron, she couldn't help to realize he cleaned up nice. Really nice. 

♪It's such an ancient pitch,

But one I wouldn't switch,

'Cause there's no nicer witch than you♪

During the instrumental break, they were dancing like professionals. They didn't want to admit it but they were having a fun time. Faye and Ron were giving evil glares but they were still dancing. Ron dipped Faye in a difficult dip and everyone clapped. As he pulled her up, he whispered in her ear "You suck."

♪'Cause it's witchcraft,

That crazy witchcraft,

And although I know it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me,

My heart says yes indeed in me,

Proceed with what you're leading me to...

It's such an ancient pitch,

But one that I would never switch,

'Cause there's no nicer witch than you♪

The music stopped and you can hear Lavender crying, "You're dumping me. I'm dying!"

Devon look shocked "We were never going out. Don't cry. What do you want me to do?"

Faye and Ron went back to their clothes. "You know what's really fun? To say your name, and watch what whatever people say next. Example: _Ron_." 

"Bring me to life," Lavender pulled him in for a kiss. Once again, music came out of nowhere. Everyone waited for Ron to sing. However, it was Faye that started to sing. 

♪How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home♪

What was going on? Why was she singing? She looked down and noticed she was wearing leather pants and a red tank top. 

♪Wake me up Wake me up inside

I can't wake up Wake me up inside

Save me Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up Before I come undone

Save me Save me from the nothing I've become♪ 

Ron seemed a little disappointed he had to sing. He was wearing a leather jacket with ripped blue jeans. Once again, Faye had to notice he looked cute with his hair all spiked up.

♪Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me

To life

Wake me up, Wake me up inside

I can't wake up Wake me up inside

Save me Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up Before I come undone

Save me Save me from the nothing I've become♪

Faye finally realized when he needs more people to do the song, they'll join. This was bad. It was all fun when it was only him. But imagine if the whole class had to join.

♪Bring me to life

I've been living a lie . . . There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch 

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead♪

Ron was enjoying the way this came to bite her in the ass. But he didn't enjoying the way she was coming at him. He really didn't the way he was coming at her.

♪All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see 

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems 

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here There must be something more

Bring me to life♪

They were now in each other's arms. They didn't want to but they really didn't have a choice. They couldn't control the way they were leaning closer and closer . . .

♪Wake me up Wake me up inside

I can't wake up Wake me up inside

Save me Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up Before I come undone

Save me Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie . . . There's nothing inside

Bring me to life♪           

The music finally stopped just as Ron and Faye's lips were barely touching. They pushed a way from each other. 

"Shit, I need to find the counter-curse." Faye muttered as she walked to her room.

"Oh, so it's ok for me to go sing and slapping girls' arses, but you can't even sing one measly song!" Ron said outraged.

"You idiot. Think, what's going to happen when you're required to sing a group musical?" 

"Shit."

All of breakfast, the gang stayed in to find the counter-curse. They poured over all the books Faye checked out of the library.

"Next time you hex someone, mark the page," Mia grumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot." Faye mumbled.

"Guys, we got to go. We got Hagrid's class to go to." Harry got up

"Look on the bright side, you got one book left." Ginny gave to Faye. She grabbed the book and ran with the others outside.  

As Hagrid began class, Faye sat in the back, flipping pages trying to find that spell. Meanwhile, Hagrid was lecturing about mermecolions. Ron looked at the thing in disgust. It had to be one of the strangest things Hagrid ever shown. It had the body of ant with the head of a lion.

"Now, these things don't live long. Why? Hermione," 

"The lion part eats meat and the ant part can not digest the meat."

"Exactly. 10 points to Gryiffindor. Anybody want to feed it? Anyone? Ron?" All the Gryiffindor froze. Faye looked up in horror. "Be our guest." Once more music came out of nowhere. 

♪Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest. 

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff

It's delicious!

You don't believe me? Ask the dishes♪

Ron was wearing normal clothes for once. All the Slytherins and Hagrid were looking at Ron like he was insane. Faye was turning pages even faster now, and all the muggle-borns were dreading the next part.

♪Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff

It's delicious!

You don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on unfold your menu

Take a glass and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest♪

Everyone grabbed a partner and began to dance Broadway style.

♪Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret!

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest♪

Ron was juggling with candlesticks that magically appeared. The Slytherins had no clue what was going on and was looking pissed about it. Hagrid though, was having a good time. While dancing, Faye was still looking for the spell.

♪If you're stressed,

It's fine dining we suggest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Life is so unnerving

For a servant whose not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy! ♪

She found the spell finally, but it was time for her solo . . .

                                                                  ♪It's a guest!

It's a guest!

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!

Wines' been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft-shoein'

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do!

Is it one lump or two?

For you, our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest!

She's our guest! ♪

The entire class proceeded to get into a line and started to do the can-can.

♪Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's been years since we've had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest! ♪

As the song ended, Faye pulled out her wand and said the magic words, "dementia desino" Ron looked at Faye. "Ron, blue moon!" No music, no funky costume, nada. All the Gryiffindors sighed a sigh of relief. The other half of the class still had no idea what just happened. 

Hagrid looked deeply puzzled as he dismissed the class 45 minutes early.


	10. The Utlimate Punishment

Dedicated to Emma Sylvester. Why? I got no clue. Just felt like it.  
Chapter 10: The Ultimate Punishment  
Ron woke up, feeling horrible. He had a nightmare, he still had to sing. He looked outside the window and saw it was drizzling. Then, he realized it was Halloween and it was going to the match of the year: Gryffindors vs. Slytherin. Not to mention, he was going to get Newman back. Ron got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, where Faye was nowhere to be found. That was ok, though. He knew where she heading and he met her there.  
"Weasley, you are not going to dye my hair again? I mean, you can't be that dumb, right?" Faye stood in front of the bathroom with her stuff, looking at Ron, who was blocking the door.  
"Just wanted to ask what side you're sitting on, Traitor. You know since, you are so buddy-buddy with everyone."  
"I don't see how it's any of your concern where I sit. Don't you have practice or something to do? Cause I would like to take my shower now. Move." She pushed Ron out of the way and entered.  
  
As Faye got in the shower, she started to think. How unfair was this. She couldn't cheer on Draco because her house would get pissed. However, she couldn't cheer her house because god forbid if it hurts Draco's feelings. It was a no-win situation and those always suck. She couldn't be happy for anyone if they won. Life sucked.  
  
Life sucks. Those words resounded in Harry's head. Ever since the beginning of 6th year, Harry never felt so alone. He was the Chosen one to fight Voldemort and no one else knew what it felt like. No matter what they said or how hard they tried, he was still alone. Sure, he had friends who had his back but in the end, it was going to be him. Alone. Like always. If it wasn't for Mia, Harry would have failed last year. His heart just wasn't in it or Quidditch. His seeking skills were diminishing and he knew it. Everybody knew it. But tonight, it was going to be different. He was going to win and he would party with everyone. Because hopefully, when you're surrounded by everyone having a great time, you don't feel alone. Hopefully.  
As Harry and Ron got dressed for the match, Faye couldn't. She couldn't find her clothes anywhere. She found her underwear. But not her clothes. They weren't on the bench, they weren't in her trunk, they weren't anywhere. *Ron! He's still trying to win? That's one thing to admire about the guy, he won't quit. It's a stupid trait really but still.* She couldn't borrow any of the girls' clothes for it was a rule. "You want it, you ask it." And they were nowhere to be found. However, Mia wouldn't mind. Just how to get there in a towel was the problem.  
Turns out it wasn't a problem, the school was already at the field. Everyone but Draco, who ran in to her.  
"Sorry. Faye? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU NOT WEARING!?" Draco looked away in embarrassment.  
"Weasley took my clothes, so I decided to borrow Mia's rope." Faye said, readjusting her towel.  
"He'll pay for that. We don't have time. Here. Wear this." He took off his rope, leaving on only his sweater and slacks, and ran outside. Faye put on the robe and ran to the field. She sat with Mia and Ginny. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her robe. But Faye didn't get a chance to explain for the whistle blew.  
  
Draco kicked off the ground. This was going to be easy. Potter had to wait until his teammates reached 140 points before he could catch the snitch. He flew high above the game, searching for the damn golden thing for quite awhile. He heard a cheer from his house. He looked for the cause and saw that Weasley just got hit with a buldger. He smiled as Weasley's nose started to bleed. Then, he looked at the score board. 110 to 70, Damn lions in the lead. He looked over at Potter, knowing he was going to try to buy more time. Sure enough, Potter was speeding down to catch the snitch.  
But how could that be when the snitch was in front of the Gryffindor's section? Stupid Potter was trying to pull off a Worionski fient. Draco speeded towards the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors screamed while running out of the way. All but Faye, who sat there. Draco hopped off his broom at the last moment, landed sitting by Faye, and raised his arm with the snitch. That was the end of the game.  
"Show off," muttered Faye. Draco grinned, took her hand, and together walked to the lockers where Draco went in to change.  
"Ha, I knew it. You were always on their side!" someone yelled form behind. Faye turned around. Who else but Ron, all red, with one hand clutching at his nose and his wand out pointing directly at Faye.  
"Weasley, put the wand down unless you plan to use it."  
"Oh, I plan to. You're wearing their robes!!!"Ron just realized.  
"Because YOU STOLEN MY CLOTHES! Dumb ass."  
"What's going on here?" Mia suddenly appeared.  
"She's a traitor like I've been saying all this time. Look at her robe."  
"Maybe if you didn't steal her clothes, Weasley. You wouldn't in this predicament, now would you? I always knew you were poor but are you that desperate?" Draco came out wand in hand. Ron dropped his wand and came charging at Draco. But before Ron could land a punch, Draco punched him on his already injured nose.  
"Everyone, just settle down or I'll take points off." Mia threatened.  
"We have to . . ." "Silencio. Damn it, Granger. Just shut up! Wah wah wah. Stop it!"Mia gave Draco a furious look and pointed her wand at him. Two seconds later, Draco was rolling on the ground, laughing non-stop. Faye and Ron turned to each other and starting screaming at each other.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked. The screaming duo ignored him and kept yelling. Mia couldn't talk because of the spell. Draco kept laughing his ass off.  
"Why do you always have to get in people's business? And mouths?" Ginny asked.  
Harry turned to her, "I get it. I cheated! I'm sorry! But that excuse just stops working, ok?"So there they were. Two screaming duos and another one hexed. At least, that's what Professor McGonagall saw, as she put them to a halting stop. They all turned to her in horror.  
  
"Follow me." She turned around and started walking towards the school. That's when they realized there was a huge crowd surrounding them.  
They followed her to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall whispered the password and the gargoyle sprang to the side. As they went up the stairs, Ron couldn't help but have a knotting feeling in his stomach. Prof. McGonagall pointed at the chairs in front of the desk and left a small pouch on his desk. They all sat down. "He will be with you shortly. Best to warn you, he is not at all happy with you six." She turned around and exited the office.  
As soon as she shut the door, Ron turned to Faye and in a shushed voice, "If it wasn't for you, we could all be happily sitting at the Halloween banquet."  
"You mean, if you didn't steal my clothes." she retorted. "No, I mean if you didn't come in my life at all."  
"News flash: I don't want to be in your life, I never did."  
"But now that she is, Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you get use to it. Because I can tell you right now, she's not going anywhere for a long time." Professor Dumbledore appeared and sat at his desk. He picked up the pouch, looked straight at Mia and Draco. "My winnings." Mia bowed her head in shame, while Draco lowered his gaze to the floor. "Needless to say, I'm disappointed in you two. I'm also disappointed in Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter. I don't pretend to know what happened to you two in the past. But that's what it is: the past. I have no clue to begin with you two." He look at Ron and Faye. "But here's what I do know. This will happen again and again. That simply can't happen. I now shall have to take drastic measures. I bestow a punishment, that hasn't been used in over a thousand years." Ron looked at Harry in terror. "Since I had a feeling it was going to come to this, everything is already set. Please, hang on."  
They all had the feeling a hook was behind their navel, as the office swirled away. With a thud, they hit a floor.  
  
What will happen to them? Where did they land? To find out, tune in next week. 'Till then, this is WhyMe? saying Review and have a great day. 


	11. Home, Sweet, Whatever the Hell this is

Chapter 11: Home, Sweet, Whatever the Hell this is.  
  
  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to realize she was on the floor and Harry was on top of her. She shoved him off and got up. She was in a house. A muggle house. A huge muggle house. As the rest got up (excluding Dumbledore), they all had the same confused look on their face.   
  
Dumbledore waited until all eyes were on him and he began to explain. "You will be living in this house until you all get along. Among the way, you will have trials to complete and privileges to earn. Follow me, I will give you a quick tour. We are in the living room. Here you will find every muggle convince. This is the entertainment area." Mia's eyes widen as she saw it. There was a HUGE T.V. and every DVD known to man. The couches were the same as her common area.  
  
"This is the dining area. You will sit here to eat all of your meals. Yes, Mr. Weasley. You will have to cook your own food." Ron's ears redden.  
  
"This is the kitchen. You will find that it is constantly stocked with food and everything kitchen-wise. Yes, Mr. Weasley. The kitchen, as well as the whole house is flame-resistant." As, Ron's redness spread to his neck, everyone chuckled.  
  
Dumbledore kept walking until he reached a blank wall, "When you earn the privilege, there will be a door here. This door will lead to the Muggle community outside."  
  
"These," He pointed at two slots. "go directly to Hogwarts. In this one, your homework will appear. When you are done with it, place it in this one and it'll go where it's suppose to. It will only go to teachers. Next is the bathroom. Now, up the stairs."  
  
They walked up the stairs. There were 7 doors. They each had someone's name on it. Except the last one. "I have to go now, but here are your bedrooms. The last one is the bathroom. You will find all your muggle things in your room. Any questions?"  
  
"What will happen to me and Granger's positions?' Draco asked.  
  
"You will still be Head People, just you can't go to any of the meetings. Yes, Harry?"   
  
"Er, any rules?" Harry asked.  
  
"The same as Hogwarts. The first trial will begin tomorrow. By the way, no magic allowed." And with that, he poofed away.   
  
Draco stood in shock. "What did he just say? No magic?"  
  
"Let's deal with that later. Meanwhile, let's check out our bedroom. Then, we'll meet back here in five and check out the bathroom." Mia suggested.  
  
Ginny entered her bedroom. It was the last on the left, the girl's side. Everything was pink and black, just the way she liked it. The shaggy carpet was black, while the comforter was a hot pink. Beanbag chairs everywhere. She went to her trunk and noticed all her wizarding things were gone. *Thank god, I brought all those muggle things.* She turned around and noticed she had a closet! Her own dresser and desk! And there's little hearts that light up around the room. *This kicks ass! This is a punishment?* Then, a terrified feeling came over her. If this is part of it and it's good, how bad is the rest?  
  
Faye walked in her room. It was the first one in the girl's row. Her room was like Ginny's, only the carpet was yellow and everything else was a light blue. The walls were all glittery and there were two huge windows with window seats, displaying both sides of the corner. *Nifty.* She walked out and meet the rest of the gang in the hall.  
  
In total silence, they walked to the bathroom. One by one, they entered. "Damn," Ron muttered. The place was huge. There was 5 sinks and 5 shower booths.   
  
"Er . . . Where's the toilet?" Harry pointed out. Everyone looked around.   
  
"Could it be behind the door that says 'Toilet'?" Draco sarcastically said. They opened the door and walked in. It was just like school, they were in booths. There was six. Three on each side. There was a door in between. Mia went to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Another privilege to earn," she sighed. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's only seven," Harry answered. "I'm going to check out the rest of the house."  
  
"I'll come with," Ron piped up. Everyone left the bathroom. The rest stayed upstairs. As Mia finished unpacking, she looked around her room. It had a tile floor and everything was decked out in Hawaiian. It even had a palm tree in the corner. She had a little windowsill plant holder garden thingy (she had no clue what it was call but she would find out later.). *When we get to go to town, I'll buy some seeds and plant flowers.* Mia loved flowers and was getting excited until she remembered it was a punishment. Then, she got depressed, went downstairs and made a sandwich (Which Ron ate.).   
  
  
  
Faye walked into Draco's room. "Howdy! I finished unpacking. Do you need any help?" Draco's clothes were everywhere, on the wooden floor, on the bed, even on the fireplace. "Hey! I didn't get a fireplace!!!" Faye pointed out, outraged.   
  
"Faye, I don't understand the concept of unpacking. Can't we just get house elves to do it?" Draco's hair was on it's end of how many time he ran his hand through it.   
  
"Breathe! It's a punishment. It's going to be fine. Just go sit on your bed and let me do it." After putting his dresser stuff in his dresser, she looked around the room. Of course, the drapes and comforter were made of the finest red velvet. A sudden realization came to her. "Wait a second, these are Gryffindor colors." Her mouth opened in mocked shock.   
  
"I like red. You know that! So, what if it's a Gryffindor color?" Draco stood up, dignified.   
  
"I'm going to tell everyone!" Faye jumped off the floor and ran down the spiral stairs. Draco was close behind her. As she jumped of the last stair, she noticed everyone was in the living room. As she skidded to a stop, she exclaimed, "Everyone, Draco . . ."  
  
But alas, she couldn't finish for Draco clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Draco likes to keep his stuff private," Draco started to drag Faye until he got hit with something soft. Draco turned around to see Mia holding a pillow.  
  
"Let her go or else," Mia threatened.  
  
"Or else, what? You'll hit me? You and what army?" On cue, everyone grabbed a pillow and started smacking Draco with it. As Draco trying to protect himself, he made one big mistake. He let Faye go.  
  
"Draco's room is in Gryffindor colors!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and laughed.  
  
"You are so no longer allowed in my room." Draco shot her an evil glare and went up the stairs.   
  
Noticing the look on Faye's face, Harry felt a little guilty. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Faye."  
  
"Hope so, Harry," Faye sighed and went upstairs. "Hope so." She seen Draco more upset but this was different. She was never banned from his room. Not even the time, she put muggle super-glue on his toothbrush.   
  
As the night approached, Faye grew more and more anxious. She kept waking up in the middle night. She never slept well when Draco was mad at her. She was going to do something about it. Half asleep, she tip-toed to his room and pushed it the door open. She poked him and he rolled over. She got into his bed and nuzzled him. He snorted, draped an arm over her, and pulled her closer. Everything was good.  
  
  
  
As Faye woke up, she realized she didn't know where she was. She sat up alarmed. She was in a waterbed. The room was all blue including the tiles. A wall was replaced with a humongous aquarium. It was quite pretty and mesmerizing. She looked over next to her left. A really cute redhead was sleeping next to her. He opened his eyes, snorted, and went back to sleep. Faye had no idea what was going on. She got out of bed and ran down the stairs. *Ok, where am I?*  
  
As she entered the kitchen, she saw a girl with bushy brown hair, sitting down eating breakfast. The girl looked at her with a confused look and asked, "Excuse me, who are you?"  
  
Faye looked deeply puzzled. "I . . . I . . . don't know." 


	12. Exuse me, Who are you?

Chapter 12: Excuse me, Who are you?  
  
Faye looked deeply puzzled. "I . . . I . . . don't know. That's weird."  
  
"I understand. I don't know who I am either. I just woke up in a bed and I looked for a door. There's no door. Isn't that scary?"   
  
"I woke up next to a guy. Him!" she pointed to the redhead that just walked in.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" the redhead demanded.  
  
The bushy haired yelped "Your house? You know who you are?"  
  
"Of course I do. Er . . . Um . . . I don't know." All of a sudden, cheery music started to play through the house. As the three looked for the source of it, one by one the rest came down. The music stopped  
  
"Quick, do any of you know who you are?" Faye questioned. They all had the same answer: no.  
  
"Maybe we should search the house for clues." This guy with glasses and black hair sticking up, suggested. So, they did.   
  
~*~*~*~* 15 minutes later *~*~*~* ~  
  
All they found was that the stair were missing. Poof, gone. They were all confused.   
  
"I think since we don't know who we are, we come up with names." The redheaded girl. said.   
  
"I wanna be 'Ferguson'," said this blonde guy.  
  
"I'll be 'Nick'," said the guy with glasses.  
  
"Just call me 'Hope'" Faye said. 'Ferguson' had a strong urge to give her a hug but he resisted it.  
  
" 'Ramona'. I like that name." The bushy haired girl stated.  
  
" 'Scott'." The redheaded guy simply said.  
  
" I'll be 'Hallie'," the last girl said. They split up again. This time 'Hallie' had better luck. She was near these two slots, when this bell began to ring. As she got closer, a slip of paper fell out one of the slots. She picked it up and ran to the rest of the people. When she got there, she read out loud.   
  
In order to find out who you are, you have to remember the company you keep.  
  
There is one thing you remember most about everyone.  
  
Figure it out and you'll remember them,  
  
Remember all and you'll find your true self.  
  
"We'll never figure it out," 'Hope' whimpered. 'Ferguson' went to her and gave her a hug. There was something oddly familiar about this hug. He whispered something in her ear and she jumped back.   
  
"Draco!!!!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. Draco knew that smile from anywhere.   
  
"Faye!".   
  
"Wait, you remember each other?" 'Scott' asked. The both nodded. "How?"   
  
"Draco whispered the first words he ever told me in my ears. 'I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise.'"   
  
"And look at that smile, who could forget a smile like that? But the letter must be true because I still don't remember myself. Just my name is Draco." 'Nick' sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, revealing a peculiar scar.   
  
"Harry!" Everyone exclaimed. Everyone but 'Hallie', who looked confused.  
  
"I propose we each have a talk with another person at a time until we remember who is who." 'Ramona' suggested.   
  
  
  
As Faye was walking towards Harry, she tripped and fell flat on her face. As Harry went to pick her up, he saw a necklace. "You're an orphan too. I remember." Harry sadly noted. Faye nodded her head and went to the next person.   
  
  
  
'Hallie' and 'Ramona' were trying to figure out who they were.   
  
"You have really bushy hair, Mia. MIA!" 'Hallie' went to hug her but Mia took a step back. "I'm sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to insult you." She pouted. Mia started to think. *She seems sincere. She could be my friend* "My friend . . . Ginny." The two girl embraced. Harry saw it and remembered she use to give him hugs too.  
  
"Ginny," he stated. Ginny looked at him funny.   
  
"That's right, Potter. As I recall, you broke her heart by cheating on her." Draco drawled in his ear.  
  
"That's right. You bastard!" Ginny marched straight up to Harry and slapped him. Draco chuckled.   
  
"That was mean of you, Malfoy." 'Scott' spat out.   
  
"Malfoy!" Everyone exclaimed but Faye and Mia.  
  
As Faye and Mia were trying to remember each other, 'Scott' slipped in the kitchen. He was quite hungry. He made himself a triple ham and cheese sandwich. It was beauty. He took the sandwich and went back to the living room, where he bumped into Ginny.  
  
"Damn it, Ginny. You are in the way like usual. Luckily, I didn't drop this beauty of a sandwich." Everyone looked at him, then the sandwich, and back at 'Scott'. Then, muttered something like "Ron and his food, of course." Faye was still looking at him funny. Ron sat down and enjoyed his sandwich.  
  
"I do like your make-up, Faye. Faye!" Mia shrieked. Faye was still drawing a blank. Until, she saw 'Hallie', still in her pjs like everyone else. But her pjs were cute, they had little dragons breathing fire on them. That's when Faye realized, Ginny made the majority of her clothes.   
  
"Ginny!" Faye said. Ginny made her way over.   
  
"Mia . . . . "  
  
"I remember Mia!! I gave that nickname to you!" Faye was jumping up and down and then she fell again.   
  
"Faye! You are constantly falling." As she helped Faye up, she realized something. Letting go of Faye (who fell to the floor again). She yelled "I remember myself!"   
  
"The spell wore off for you. Like it previously said on the paper, you remembered us all. Therefore, . . ."  
  
"We got the point, Mia!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time. Harry stood up and said, "I remember!" Mia was deeply puzzled, who does she not remember? Draco came in from the kitchen, singing some song. Then, it came to her. Draco's singing was the thing she remembered most about him. She remembered everything now. She went up to him.  
  
"Nice song." That's when Draco remembered her. Surprisingly, it wasn't her bushy hair, or her know-it -all attitude, or her impure blood, it was her kindness. Draco shrugged it off. All that was important is he remembered everything now. Then, he noticed the stairs were still missing. "That's it! Who doesn't remember who?"  
  
"I don't remember him." Faye pointed to Ron.  
  
"Sweetie, you hate him. Remember?" Draco pointed out.  
  
"No, but it explains the bad vibe I get from him."  
  
"Yeah, he once told you that he never wanted you in his life." Ginny quipped.  
  
Faye was appalled. "That was rude of you! Jerk!"  
  
"Yup. Once you blew his chance with this girl he liked." Harry supplied   
  
"Now, who's rude? I could married that girl!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Who would want to marry you?" Faye argued.  
  
"Really? Try to look from my point of view. Because no one would marry you!"  
  
"I am trying to see from your point of view, I just can't stick my head that far up my ass. Ron!" As all their information rushed back to them, the stairs reappeared.   
  
As everyone sat down in the living room, a question popped in Faye's mind. "Mia, where did Ramona come from?"  
  
"Ramon, it was a series of books I loved when I was little. What about Ferguson?"  
  
"My horse at the manor. Hallie?" Draco looked at Ginny.  
  
"Got a huge crush on Hallie Joel Osmond." Ron pointed at her and laughed.  
  
Ginny was shocked, "Hey, Scott!"   
  
"We're Scottish, you know that. Hope, what's your excuse?"  
  
"That was my mother's name. Nick?" Harry smiled and went up the stairs. No one had to know he liked Backstreet Boys. 


	13. The Truth about Fruit by the Foot

First off, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You Rock!!! *thumps chest gangster style* Second: School is starting soon. *winces* So, I can't guarantee chapters galore but I will try. * rubs where she thumped in pain* Third: time for another disclaimer. I owe nothing but Faye, the plot, and Draco. Hey, I can wish. Finally, I'll now shut up.  
  
Chapter 13: The Truth about Fruit by the Foot.  
  
Harry woke up thinking he was at Hogwarts. Reason being, his room looked exactly like the one at Hogwarts. Except for one thing, his ceiling was like the one in the Great Hall. He woke up a couple of minutes before the music started. It took them a couple of days to realize it was their alarm. An alarm that would stop until they all got up. A lesson they learned when Mia tried to oversleep. Harry groggily got dressed (One good thing about this was no need to do laundry.) and went downstairs.  
Harry looked at the dining room in wonder. There was breakfast laid out on the table Hogwarts style. This was unusual because they did all the food themselves and they never ate together. One bye one, they all came down. Faye and Ron went through all measures to avoid eye contact. They have since that day Faye was in his bed.  
"Why are we having breakfast like this?" Ron asked, pulling up a chair and sitting in it.  
"We ran out of food. Wonder why?" Ginny muttered. Faye was going to sit as far away from Ron as possible. Draco, however, made it very clear where he wanted her to sit. He pulled out the chair for her and gave her a look. Faye sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing, sat. Everyone sat in silence and ate. As everyone got up from the table, there was a ringing sound.  
"I'll get that," Faye ran to get it and came back.  
"Nosey, aren't we? Ladies are not suppose to be." Draco reminded.  
"Not nosey. Aware of my environment." She gave Draco a very cross look. "Anyway . . ." She opened the paper and began to read.  
  
It's time you tell the truth about each other and find out what you think.  
And what better way to know what a person is like than a shopping trip.  
Find the portkey in five  
And have the shopping trip of your life.  
  
"What do they mean the truth? We could just lie." Mia pondered.  
"No, we can't. The pumpkin juice had Veritaserum in it. As Draco would be kind enough to show." Faye said. Draco went to the table and poured the rest of the pumpkin juice to the of a glass. Then, he took out a lighter from his back pocket and lit the juice. The juice turned to fire for a second and went back to normal.  
"It's very weak. Still enough to make people weak to it, tell all." Draco announced.  
"Where's the portkey?" Faye asked.  
"I'm guessing the pumpkin juice, since it's still there." Harry pointed out. They surrounded the jug and put a finger on it. Three minutes later, they landed on a floor.  
  
Ginny looked and noticed Ron was on her. "Damn it, why is it someone always has to land on me?" She shoved him off and got up.  
"Where are we?" Draco asked. They all looked for a sign and noticed no one was around. Everything looked really familiar to Faye and then it hit her.  
"We're in a Super Wal-Mart!" Faye was so excited. She loved shopping. A piece of paper fell and landed at Harry's feet. He picked it up and began to read.  
  
Congrats! You made it. Shop for the things you need. When you run out of this item, another will appear. So, only buy one. Warning: These items are for the house only. For at least one section, I want the pairing to be Draco/Hermione, Ron/Faye, Harry/Ginny. When you're done, simply walk out the store. But beware, for the doors only open, when you have all laughed.  
Have fun.  
  
"I suggest we all take the food section first in pairs. Get that over with." Ginny looked at Harry and flinched. They all grabbed a cart and walked towards the food section.  
  
Ron and Faye hit the junk food section.  
"Weasley, are we ever going to talk about this or what?" Faye asked, looking at some cookies.  
"Fine. Do you have the habit of coming into peoples' bed at night?"  
"Do you have the habit of letting strange girls in your bed?"  
"I thought you were Ginny." Ron started to turn red.  
"Oh, how cute. The older brother!" Faye grinned.  
"Don't mock me." Ron grimed.  
"I can't, remember? Anyway, I thought you were Draco."  
"I don't know whether to be insulted or relived. Since we have to tell the truth, Newman. What was up with your boggart"?  
  
*~*~*~*~ Mia and Draco ~*~*~*~*  
Draco and Mia were at the veggie and fruit section.  
"How did you know it could do that with the juice?"  
"A Malfoy's education starts at home"  
"What if you couldn't try it out and you drank it?" Mia scrunched her nose.  
"Then, you bite your tongue off or kill yourself." Mia hoped the conversation ended there. "Point is, you don't betray anyone for any reason."  
"Why?"  
"You never know when they'll be useful."  
"What about all those people you're mean to?"  
"Hey! I'm better now. God, be a arse for 6 years and that's all people remember." Draco said dignified.  
"No, you were nicer to everyone but me. Not even nicer, just quieter." Mia threw some kiwis in the cart. Draco remained silent as he tossed in some bananas.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Ginny and Harry ~*~*~*~*  
They were at the freezer part. They worked in silence, just tossing things in the cart.  
"Ginny, you do realize, I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. You do realize that, right?" Ginny looked in his eyes. For the first time in months, she got lost in his eyes. Even if he didn't take the Veritaserum, she knew he was telling the truth because eyes that beautiful and pure, they don't lie.  
"I know. It just still hurts." Ginny tore away and tossed a couple of hot pockets in.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Faye and Ron ~*~*~*~*  
"None of your business. And what, what is this?" Ron's cart was filled with Fruit by the Foot. "They're all the same thing."  
"They're different flavors."  
"Bull. Number one ingredient is grape juice in every single flavor including the strawberry flavored. It's a conspiracy." Ron grumbled as he checked them all and put them back.  
  
After they all meet in the dry food area, they finished up.  
"Ok, we're done." Draco began to walk out with Ron and Harry. As soon as the guys turned their backs, the girls busted out in laughter.  
"Guys, first off, there is more shopping to be done. There is always more shopping to be done. Second, we can't leave yet. You guys have yet to laugh. So, girls, tally ho to the girly part," Ginny pointed to the cosmetics area. As Faye and Ginny marched forth, they realized Mia wasn't with them. Turning back, they grabbed Mia, away from the boys, and marched her to the girly section.  
  
"Mia, you need to stop being afraid of being pretty," Ginny sighed.  
"I'm not afraid. I just rather be smart," Mia backed away from the counter.  
"What pretty girls can't be smart? That is a stereo type! Coming from you of all people! FYI, you can be a rocket scientist and be drop-dead gorgeous. As long as you're beautiful inside, why can't you be outside?" Faye said. "Let's go the clothes area."  
  
Faye pick up a tube top and asked the girls what they thought.  
"You know, tube tops are not very lady-like," Ginny pointed out.  
"Oh goody, you also noticed Draco went psycho," Faye grunted.  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Mia asked.  
"I don't know. I don't care. I wished he stopped."  
"Maybe if you told him." Faye and Ginny looked at Mia funny. "You're right. He'll still do it."  
"Doesn't matter. I'll do what I think is being a lady."  
"Which is?"  
"Whatever I feel like doing."  
  
Draco didn't go psycho. Harry did. As he finished beating up another ninja, the other boys looked in admiration.  
"What is this called again? A video game?" Ron poked the Nintendo X- box.  
"Amazing. And you can play other games on it?" Draco looked as Harry died.  
"Yup. This is sad. You're bonding over a machine. Total guys," Mia nodded.  
"Shouldn't you be with the girls at the make up thingy?" Harry questioned as he put in a whole bunch of games along with the X-box. As soon as he finished, the guys were rolling in laughter. Mia felt a little insulted. Why was the idea of her being girly, so funny?  
"Let's go! I wanna see what we get for this. That hot tub we got last time was pretty nice." Ginny pointed out.  
"Speaking of, I got dibs on it today. So if everyone would stay away from that area of the bathroom, that would be nice." Ron said. "I need a swimsuit. Everyone does."  
"Good idea, we could have a hot tub party going on." Harry said and did a little dance. Everyone backed away from him slowly and went to get a swimsuit.  
After everyone finally got theirs, they left and went home. They noticed there was a door leading to the back of the house. Without a word, they all went to it. As Draco opened the door, everyone gasped. It was a huge swimming pool and in the middle was a little island, complete with a little waterfall an a slide. As everyone went to the pool, exclaiming of wonderful it was, Mia pulled Ron aside.  
"How did you know we needed swim suits?"  
"I didn't. I didn't even mean to say that. It kinda blurted out." Ron looked at the pool in confusion as Faye jumped in, clothes and all.  
"Faye! What are you doing?" Draco yelled.  
"Being a lady!" she yelled right back.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	14. You Jump, I Jump

Claimer: The song is mine. That's right. I wrote it. It may suck but it's mine!!  
Chapter 14: You Jump, I Jump.  
  
(Yeah, right!  
I'm really going to forget the fights, the cheating and all the lies.  
Boy, you must be dreaming now.  
Cuz I never ever ever gonna take you back(  
  
Ron walked out of his room to see where the music was coming from. It was Faye, walking to her room, singing along to her cd player. Faye, who had yet to see Ron, belted the last part out and danced like there was no tomorrow. Then, she saw Ron.  
"How much of that did you just see?" She took off the headphones and turned off the player.  
"From to the chorus to the that last little dance move," Ron mocked her last dance move. Then, they heard yelling. "What was that?" Next, they heard a scream. Faye threw her cd player to the ground and ran down the stairs with Ron. The first person she saw was Ginny.  
"Ginny! What happened? Ginny!" Ginny just stood there in shock, with her eyes glued to the pool door. Ron and Faye ran outside and saw Mia crying over the side of the pool as Harry resurfaced from the water.  
"He's too deep. I can't get him." Harry's head disappeared under the water. As Faye inched near, she saw the stuff nightmares were made out of. In the deep end, at the bottom, in a swirl of blood, lied Draco's lifeless body. Faye screamed. Ron will never forget that scream. For one, it was in his ear and second, it was one of sheer terror. As Ron dived in, Faye rushed to Mia's side.  
"Mia, what happened?" Through Mia's sobs this is what she got: Everyone was having a great time until Harry accidentally kicked Draco's lighter in. Draco saw this and dived for it. Only he hit his head and went unconscious. Harry's head came up again.  
"He's stuck on something. I still can't reach him but Ron's there. He kicked me out. I think he wanted me to give you this." He reached over and gave Faye Draco's lighter.  
"How long has he been in, Harry?" Faye asked.  
"Half a minute now. Maybe," Mia said. She stopped crying. One minute passed. A whole minute. A whole minute of terror and anxiousness. Harry began to think it was getting hopeless. How much longer could Draco last? How much longer could Ron hold his breath? It's already been a minute and 25 seconds for Draco. Faye looked at her ring. It was turning silver. He was dying. Finally, after what seemed forever, Ron brought Draco to the surface. Faye went immediately went to his side. She started to perform CPR. *Come on, Draco. Don't quit on me. Please! I love you too much.* Draco sat up all of a sudden and started to cough. Faye sat back. The worse was over. She looked at her ring. It was black. Pain. Faye's eyes spotted a small gash on his head.  
  
"Hey, duck." Draco muttered. As everyone helped him to the couch, Ginny seemed to get over her state of shock.  
"I'll get some band-aids." Ginny said.  
"Don't bother. Curo." Faye put her hand over his gash and when she lifted her hand it was gone.  
"No magic, remember?" Mia pointed out.  
"I just almost lost the thing most important to me. Does it look like I care?" Faye got up and went up the stairs. She grabbed some of his warmest clothes and went downstairs. "Everyone, out." As Draco changed his clothes, her eyes spotted his birthmark. It was a funny looking one. It looked like a triangle.  
"I'm fine, you know." Draco winced as he sat up. Mia walked out of the kitchen.  
"If you lay on your side, you'll be fine. You most likely have water in your lungs."  
"I'm going to be right back." Faye disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"How are you?" Mia asked.  
"Peachy."  
"That's good." Faye returned with three cups of hot chocolate. As she pass them out, she sighed.  
"Draco, you need to go to sleep." Faye prepared herself for what was coming up.  
"Not tired."  
"That's why we're watching Casablanca." Draco gave her a look of despair. Mia was confused.  
"What's so wrong with Casablanca?"  
Draco looked at her in awe. "What's wrong with it? It's only the most dullest movie ever. Faye and me fall right to sleep after 15 minutes of it! The only part I ever remember is 'Here's looking at you, kid'. Which is weird because it's later on in the movie." Faye popped it in and 15 minutes later, Faye and Draco were asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~* Later on that night *~*~*~*~  
  
Ron went downstairs for a glass of water. That's when he heard it, a quiet sobbing. Ron made his way to the bathroom and knocked.  
"Go away," It was Faye alright, her nose was very stuffy.  
"I can't. I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump. Remember?" Faye opened the door with a very confused look. "Sorry, I saw Titanic today and it's really late. I don't function when it's late. Were you crying? It doesn't look like it but it sounded like it. Do you need hug?" he said in one breath. He stretched his arms out. Faye smiled and gave him a hug.  
"By the way, thank you for saving him,"  
"Anytime. I'm sorry for umm . . . stealing your clothes and the hair thing and the game. Plus the boggart."  
"Yeah, sorry about the girl and the hot food."  
"You forgot when I had to sing."  
Faye went up the stairs, singing. "Those fingers in my hair . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ One Week Later ~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was chilling downstairs watching Ocean's Eleven, when all of a sudden everything swirled away. This time, no one landed on Ginny. Everyone looked around. They landed in a forest.  
"What are we doing here?" Mia asked.  
Draco's eyes spotted a tree stump with a dragon and a phoenix craved on it. "This is the worst day of my life."  
"Malfoy, it's not that bad." Harry snapped.  
"No. I mean, we are back in time. This is the worst day of my life, we're about to witness."  
Sure enough, an eleven year old Faye was running with an eleven year old Draco close behind. (a/n: reread chapter 5.)  
"Draco, hurry, They're coming." The earlier Faye looked back.  
"Keep running. I'm right behind you." The earlier Draco said. The now Draco put his arms around the now Faye. As Mia saw the earlier Draco tripped, she couldn't help but feel a bit of dread. Ron saw as the eleven year-olds exchanged goodbyes. Wondering who they were running away, he felt a deatheater go through him. They weren't in corporeal form.  
"Where did the girl go?" A deatheater demanded.  
"Look, there she is. Crucio," A deatheater said in a familiar voice. He squatted before the earlier Draco and pulled his hood down. It was his father. "Boy, do I have to even to say I'm disappointed? Have I taught you nothing? If you can't beat them, join them. I think this deserves 15 seconds. Crucio." The earlier Draco bit his lower lip from crying out in pain while the now Draco tighten his grip around Faye.  
"You got five seconds. For the clown," Mia quietly remembered.  
"Well, I can't wait to see everyone else's worst day," Draco cocked his head to the side and smirked. This was not going to be a good day.  
  
Who'll be next and is there more to this twisted trial ?  
And who's worst day will change someone's life forever?  
Find out next chapter. Till then, this is Why me1 saying goodbye and  
review. 


	15. Things I Wish I Never Knew

Chapter 15: Things I Wish I Never Knew  
  
Next, they landed in a yard. There they saw a even more younger Draco pushing a younger Faye on the swings.  
  
"This is the worse day of your life?" Harry turned to Faye.  
  
"Does it look it, Harry?" Faye raised a eyebrow.  
  
"This is the best day of my life," Draco smiled.  
  
"Darkle, I can't wait to grow up." the seven year-old Faye remarked.  
  
"I don't. I wanna stay young forever like Peter Pan," Draco replied.   
  
"We can be like our dads!" Faye smiled.   
  
Draco stopped the swing. "No, we won't."  
  
Faye seemed hurt. "Draco, think about it. When we're strong enough, we can take the world apart!"  
  
"No! We won't. Look what happened. The Dark Lord went away and look how quickly they went down. Is that what you want to do?" Faye scowled. "Promise me, we'll never be deatheaters." Faye glared. "Please, Duck." Draco quacked and Faye cracked up.  
  
"Ok. I promise." They pinky-promised. Draco kissed the top of her head and started to push her again.   
  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You," Ron pointed at Draco. "never wanted to be a deatheater. However, you did." He pointed at Faye, who nodded. "Ha! I knew you were evil."   
  
"I'm not evil!!" Faye growled. She opened her mouth to tell Ron to fuck off but she never got the chance. They landed in a hallway.  
  
"Who's is this?" Mia asked.  
  
"Mine," Ginny quietly said. Harry lowered his head down. They all knew what was going to happen next.  
  
They saw Ginny walking by with Colin. They were discussing cameras and how they work as they turned the corner. The gang followed them. That's when they saw it. Harry, leaning against the wall, making out with some blonde. Ginny grabbed Colin and quietly walked backwards, never taking her eyes (now filled with tears) off Harry.   
  
After that, everyone remained quiet. Everyone knew what happen. No need to talk about or dwell on it. Then, they landed in the Quidditch locker room.  
  
Ginny walked in, skipping. "How was practice?" She asked Harry as she plopped on the bench, next to him.  
  
"Hey, Babe. Could've been better. What do you got there?" He pointed to the folder she was carrying.   
  
"Colin took some muggle picture. Wanna see?" She opened the folder. They looked at some pictures of Hogwarts. There was one of Neville stuck on the trick step again. "Neville always forgets." She flipped the picture to reveal one of Harry. Harry making out with the blonde. "And here's one of you cheating on me."  
  
Harry froze in terror. Ginny went on as if it was no big thing. She flipped the picture "And another one. Harry, is that tongue, I see?" She pressed the picture close to his face. He gulped. She turned the picture. It was a picture of Ginny flicking the middle finger off. "Here's me dumping your ass. Goodbye."  
  
As Ginny reached the door, Harry exclaimed, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Give me one more chance." He got up and walked towards her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. But I love me more." As she was in the doorway, she turned around. "By the way, Ron wants to talk to you." As she exited, Ron entered. Ron was not at all happy.   
  
Once again, no one had to comment. Next, they landed in the Gryffindor common area. There sat Ginny and Harry on a couch, roasting marshmallows.  
  
"Er . . . Ginny, who do you like?" Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny. Well, he tried but he kinda hit her on the head. "Sorry."  
  
"I like . . . Harry!" she shrieked. Harry smiled until he noticed the reason she shrieked his name was because her marshmallow was on fire. As he put hers out, he lightly toasted his to the point where it's really gooey. Then, he heard a weird noise. As he turned around, his marshmallow flew off and landed in Ginny's hair. Ginny's mouth was full but you could still tell she was pissed.   
  
"Er . . . Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry said rapidly with his eyes shut. Then, he felt something warm on his nose. He opened his eyes and realized Ginny stuck one on his nose. "Does that mean I was right on the nose on who you liked?" Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Yup," She leaned over and they passionately kissed.  
  
"Eww. I didn't need to see that," Ron covered his eyes.  
  
Ginny turned on Harry, "That was the worse day of your life?"  
  
"No, but I don't actually remember my parents dying now, do I?" Harry snapped. "It was the best, ok?" he spoke in a softer tone. Next, they landed in a Quidditch field.  
  
It was the golden trio fighting with the Slytherins. It looked like they were year 2. And then, Draco said it, "Mudblood".  
  
Next, it was a whole bunch of girls walking away, muttering it "Mudblood" They had seen every time she's been called a Mudblood. One after another after another. After it seemed forever, it finally stopped.   
  
Mia started shaking and sat on the floor. Everyone gave her a hug, while Draco hung in the background. Needless to say, he felt responsible. Then, they landed in a muggle kitchen.  
  
It was simply Mia walking in to the kitchen, opening her letter from Hogwarts, and then, jumping up and down screaming.  
  
"I got the head girl letter," Mia explained.  
  
"So, see? It didn't matter that those people called you foul names because you got Head girl," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Yes, it did. Because every time someone called me that, I had to work twice as hard to be half as good in other people's eyes."  
  
"That's not true!" Ron yelped. But the look in Mia's eyes made him drop it. After that, they appeared at the Weasley living room. Ginny's luck ran out and Mia fell on her. Then, Draco got into a coughing fit. After that, Faye sneezed a really loud sneeze and everyone said bless you.   
  
There was a knock at the door. There was a fight to get to the door first. But with the stern look on Mrs. Weasley's face, everyone knew to back down and go to the living room. She quickly smoothed her easily best rope and her hair. With a smile on her face, she turned around and opened the door. Everyone in the living room leaned to the right to get a better view at was going on.  
  
"Hello, Molly," greeted Dumbledore with a warm smile. He and a young girl appeared. She was in baggy pants and a tank top. She had black hair and pretty blue eyes. "Of, yes. This is Faye."  
  
Everyone was in shock. Faye just stood there. Ron started to walk towards her to say he was sorry but Draco blocked him. They appeared somewhere else but no one seemed to really care. It was when he made the Quidditch team.  
  
"One left." Faye said. Draco was getting nervous. *There was no way in hell Dumbledore would show that, would he?* But, they landed in the Weasley's living room.  
  
And across from them, were themselves. Only Mia fell on Ginny. Then, Draco got into a coughing fit. After that, Faye sneezed a really loud sneeze and everyone said bless you.   
  
There was a knock at the door. There was a fight to get to the door first. But with the stern look on Mrs. Weasley's face, everyone knew to back down and go to the living room. She quickly smoothed her easily best rope and her hair. With a smile on her face, she turned around and opened the door. Everyone in the living room leaned to the right to get a better view at was going on.  
  
"Hello, Molly," greeted Dumbledore with a warm smile. He and a young girl appeared. She was in baggy pants and a tank top. She looked exhausted. "Of, yes. This is Faye."  
  
Faye saw as the other Ron tried to approach the other her but the other Draco blocked him. She was thankful. He was one person, she really didn't wanna see right now. Ron felt even worse. Harry was a bit confused until Mia explained it later. Faye's worse day was watching Ron's be about her. Then, they appeared at a ratty apartment.   
  
There was Faye, folding clothes. When all of a sudden, a huge man came busting through the door.  
  
" Bitch, I thought I told you to clean the kitchen while I was out!! Now, come over here. Now, why is it not clean?". He reeked of alcohol.   
  
"I was doing your laundry and cleaning the living room"  
  
"Look here, you two-bit whore, no one is making you stay."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"YOU WHORE!" Punch after slap, he started to beat the petite girl. She pulled out her wand but it was too late. For the front door flew open, revealing Dumbledore. He was pissed and you could feel it coming off of him.  
  
"Let go of her, now," he quietly spoke, cold fury in every word. He dropped her and went charging after Dumbledore. Dumbledore waited until the last second to step to the left, causing the other guy to punch the wall. He retreated in pain and Dumbledore stunned him with his wand. After the guy fell unconscious to the floor, Dumbledore walked to Faye, who promptly slapped him.  
  
"AND IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG, WHY?" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said warmly.  
  
"I had to put up with day after day. Don't you dare to come up with sorry!" she ranted. Without a word, he took out his wand, muttered something and tapped her ring. It turned from clear to orange.   
  
Faye looked at him and said "Let's go."  
  
With the exception of Draco, Faye and Mia, everyone was a bit confused. After that, they landed in Dumbledore's office. Where he simply said to them, "I hope you understand." Then, they went to their house.  
  
~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~  
  
Ron turned off his TV (the privilege was their own TV and stereo) and walked to Faye's room. It was getting ridiculous . He felt so bad, he couldn't sleep. He knocked on Faye's door. She opened it.   
  
"Er . . ." But he never got the chance to speak for Faye slammed the door in his face. 


	16. Whisper

Chapter 16: Whisper  
  
"No! We were so close," Prof. McGonagoll buried her face in her hands. There was a giant screen in Dumbledore's office where it showed Faye slamming the door in Ron's face. Dumbledore clicked it off and sighed.  
  
"At this rate, they'll never get along in time," Snape said from his chair.  
  
"I agree. This calls for The Trial," Dumbledore said pacing.  
  
McGonagoll leaped out of her seat. "Albus, you can't! They're just kids."  
  
"They're not just kids. They'll be fine. It has been done before, remember?"  
  
"You can not compare the four founders of Hogwarts to six teenagers!" she said hysterically.   
  
"One teenager. The rest are . . ." Snape was interrupted.   
  
"I know what they are! Even then, didn't one of the originals die? Even if all five get past this, how is the other one going to? We don't even know who it is yet!" she started to rant. "Their parents don't know where they are or what's going on. I don't even know where they are. Bloody hell, do you even know where they are?" She yelled.  
  
"In all honesty, yes. But I couldn't tell you. I'm not the secret-keeper. Severus, what do you think?"  
  
Snape sat there thinking, when all of a sudden Fawkes came swooping down and sat on his lap. She looked at him and chirped. Snape petted her head and nodded Dumbledore numbly nodded. McGonagoll sat down, nodded, and buried her face.   
  
*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and got ready for the day. It was only after he got out of his shower, he realized he hasn't seen Faye yet. He knocked on her door and tried to open it but it was locked.   
  
"Faye, Faye!" Draco started to pound on the door and there was no answer. Mia appear, groggily at her door.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing? Maybe she doesn't feel like talking. After yesterday, who could blame her?" Then, she saw Draco's ring turn clear. "Malfoy, the ring. What does it mean?"  
  
Draco looked at the ring and in a fit of fury, kicked the door off it's hinges. Revealing what Draco suspected all this time, she wasn't there. "It means she's too far away for it to work or somebody put a spell on it. Did you see anyone else today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's another fucked-up trial, then. Let's go eat."  
  
  
  
"Weasley, how can you think of eating at a time like this?!" Faye glared at him. Bad enough, she was in a shack with no doors, no windows, no nothing, but her worst enemy was there.   
  
"I'm hungry, Newman. I get hungry when I'm worried." Ron retorted.  
  
"You get hungry, no matter what happens." Faye looked at him in disgust and plopped in one of the chairs. *This is going to be a long day*   
  
Ron went to the kitchen and sighed. He was beginning to get a headache. *What trial is this? See how long until we kill each other? This blows.*  
  
"This blows." is what Ginny had to write on a piece of paper for Harry. Because like Ginny, Harry lost his ability to hear anything. "Yes, it really does." he wrote back. In silence, they walked into the kitchen and ate cereal.   
  
"Malfoy, we have a problem." Mia stopped in her tracks. Draco bumped into her and growled. There were no stairs.  
  
"Wow, we are so screwed."  
  
"We've been through trials before. It can't be that bad," Mia argued. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Granger, we're alone, stuck downstairs, we don't know what we're supposed to do and I don't know where Faye is. Let's be real, if we didn't know about these random trials, you would be dead by now."  
  
"Me? You are the one that would be on the floor in pain, jerk."  
  
"Ha! You forget, I'm a Malfoy and I work out. You . . . "  
  
"Are a lowly Mudblood?" she supplied, crossing her arms.  
  
"Would go down in a second." he finished.  
  
"Really? Bring it on."   
  
"Ryan, I'm cold. And I don't feel well," Faye staggered in to the kitchen a few hours later.   
  
"It's Ron. You call me 'Weasley', Newman," Ron said confused.  
  
"Newman, I feel bad." Faye slummed down in the chair across from him.  
  
"You're Newman, Faye. I'm Ron. Crap, I have a even bigger headache now."  
  
"Hey, Rob, I'll trade you: Your sweater for an Advil I saw somewhere here earlier."   
  
"Sure. Anything, just . . . whatever." Ron muttered. This headache was beginning to bother him. But it wasn't that bothersome until Faye slammed an Advil on the table. He took off his maroon sweater and gave it to Faye. Faye yawned and went to the couch to sleep.  
  
Ginny and Harry were watching movies with the caption on. They were waiting for their dinner to finish cooking. It was a easy trial, so far. All they did was watch movies. When they got hungry, they made chicken and rice. That was simple, too. Ginny cooked the chicken and Harry took care of the rice. It was all good until Ginny smelled something burning. She motioned Harry to smell and he nodded his head. They went to the kitchen in time to see the rice exploded.  
  
"Ouch, get off!" Mia started to squirm but it was hopeless. Draco's grip was too tight.  
  
"1,2,3,4, I just won thumb war!" Draco let go of her hand and started his victory dance. "Go me, Go me!"   
  
"Shut up! It was one game, only!"  
  
"Someone's a sore loser" he started to sing. So, there he was, singing and dancing. Mia couldn't help but laugh. And that's when they landed in a room.  
  
Harry turned off the oven and then, he slipped in the rice. As he got up, he pulled the oven door open, revealing that the chicken was now on fire. Ginny grabbed a fire extinguisher and cooled down the chicken. They looked at each other in relief. The worst was over and all that was left was to clean. Harry got up and gave Ginny a high five. Then, a glob of rice, that was stuck on the ceiling, fell on his head. Then, everything went dark.  
  
Ron still had a headache when he walked into the living room. Faye was snuggling with his sweater on the couch, still sleeping. He sat down next to her and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She shot up. She looked deeply puzzled.  
  
"Where am I? What's going on? I don't like this. Stop this! Stop this now!" she screamed. Ron's headache flared but he didn't mind it right now. She put on the sweater and hugged herself. Rocking back and forth, she started to whisper "No, no, no. . ." She clamored on Ron's lap. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "No. Stop this. No. . ." That's when he realized Faye was going insane.  
  
"This is my house." Mia was really confused.  
  
"Looks like no one's home." Draco pointed out. "Why are we here?"  
  
Mia shrugged. "Let's go upstairs." As they went up the stairs, Draco looked at the pictures. Pictures of her parents, her grandparent, and what seemed like her other family members. Something was missing.  
  
"Granger, where are you?" Mia turned around and immediately saw what he meant. She wasn't in any pictures. None, not even the family reunion one.  
  
"What? Where am I?" She turned around and ran to a room. She flew open the door, revealing an office. She started to fall but Draco was there to catch her. She looked at him, rattled. "This is . . . was my room. I . . . I don't . . . " She looked away, she couldn't finish it.  
  
So, Draco finished it for her "You don't exist." 


	17. Speak

Disclaimer: I owe nothing here but the sucky plot and Faye. Warning: This chapter deals with suicide and is not intended for people younger than 13, strongly emotional people and extreme Harry lovers. Apology: This chapter shouldn't have taken so long. As my treat, I plan to answer any of your questions you have for me. Any questions I can answer . . . *shifty eyes* Dedicated to evenstar131 and kewlausgirl: Sorry, it took so long.  
  
Chapter 17: Speak  
  
Mia stood there in shock. She didn't exist. What kind of trial was this? Draco let her collect her thoughts until he heard the door open. They looked at each other and ran down the stairs. As Mia's parents walked through the door, she hardly recognized them. In her world, her parents aged gracefully, but in this one, they seemed to have tried everything from getting older. Without even speaking to each other, Mia's mom went to the kitchen and her dad went to the living room and watched TV.  
"This isn't right," she muttered. Her parents were so in love, what was going on here? Mia's mom appeared in the doorway.  
"I want a divorce," she grunted. He grunted back. "May your girlfriend be happy."  
"She's a better lady than you ever were." he mumbled. Mia was in shock. Then, another a hard feeling hit her. The only reason they were together was her. They didn't really love each other, they were just standing each other for her.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny groped around in the darkness.  
"Ginny? What's going on?" Harry found her hand and held it.  
"Harry, we're blind." She yanked her hand away and started to feel her way to the living room.  
  
Next, Mia and Draco landed near a pond. Mia looked around in a confusion. Then, she saw Draco leaning on a tree looking at a rock. Mia went over there and saw the rock. She'll never forget what was engraved. Faye: May you always rest in peace.  
"The first time I ever saw her was here. I was four, she was three. She was so beautiful, it hurt to breathe. She was feeding ducks. She loves ducks. That's why I call her 'Duck'. Anyway, she was trying to swim with them. Then, she tried to see them underwater. She didn't resurface. So, I jumped in and dragged her out."  
  
"'I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise.'" Mia recalled from when they didn't remember each other. "So, what awaits us if Faye's gone?" Draco shrugged. But soon, everything faded away and The Great Hall of Hogwarts appeared.  
"Wow, the fun we're going to have," Draco muttered.  
  
Ron looked at Faye. She was talking to the couch, which she lovingly called "Burt Junior." His headache was getting worse by the minute. The pills were barely working anymore. He looked over at Faye. She was still wearing his maroon sweater and telling "Burt Junior" how funny his dad was. Ron was confused but hey, she wasn't screaming anymore.  
  
"Ginny! Where are you?" Harry walked right into a wall.  
"In the living room." Harry slowly made his way there. He found the couch and sat there. "Ginny, what do we do now?"  
"I guess we have to talk. Nothing else we could do." There was a silence after that.  
  
Draco went to his table. There sat Crabbe and Goyle eating but something was different. They weren't fat. *No, that has nothing with me.* But then he saw something he thought he would never see. Pansy was reading a book. Not only was she reading, but there was no alterations to her uniform (she always hiked it up and left one too many buttons open) and she was at the Ravenclaw table. *I what? . . . I don't like this.*  
  
Mia looked at her table. Ron was stuffing his face like usual and Harry looked on. But something was missing. There wasn't a twinkle in his eyes, he wasn't cracking jokes, he wasn't even flirting with Ginny. *Wow, this sucks. I don't exist and nothing changed.* She walked over to Draco.  
"This sucks. Everything is normal. I don't matter." She added a sigh.  
"I apparently cause eating disorders and people to be sluts." He shrugged.  
"That sucks. Wait, what?" Mia was confused. He pointed at his bodyguards and then, at Pansy. "Ok, that's not your fault." He raised an eyebrow. "It's not! Pansy is head over heels for you. She'll do anything for you to pay attention. You never asked for it. As for them, . . . OK, I have nothing. Maybe if you let them talk, they wouldn't be busy stuffing their mouths."  
Draco opened his mouth to retort but he was interrupted.  
  
Harry stood up and threw his goblet to the floor, "I'm fine, just leave me the fuck alone." He stalked over to the exit, kicked open the doors, and ran out. Mia went after him. Draco sat down in Harry's seat and listened to the conversation.  
  
"That's the fifth time this month, he's done that," Ron sighed. Draco leaned over in interest.  
"Too bad, Dumbledore isn't here anymore. He'd know what to do." Ginny replied. Draco snapped his attention to the head table. Professor McGonagoll replaced Dumbledore at the table. He also noticed Snape wasn't there. This couldn't be good. This couldn't be good at all.  
"Where did Dumbledore go?" Draco asked. As Ron turned to Neville to ask for the rolls, he remembered. To Ron, he wasn't there. Draco was sick of this. He was stuck in this world in which he was forced see the world was better without him and he couldn't do a thing about it. "WHERE IS HE?" Draco screamed at him. Ron just sat there, discussing rolls with Neville. He grunted in frustration and went to find Mia.  
  
Ron was drifting off to sleep when he heard singing. He woke-up and realized Faye was singing, walking around the shack.  
"Once, I built a railroad. Made it run. Made it race against time. Once, I built a railroad, now it's done. Brother, can you spare a dime?" She was a good singer. Ron got up and followed her. "Once, I built a tower to the sun. Brick and rivet and lime. Once, I built a tower, now it's done. Brother, can you spare a dime?" She went to the kitchen. She sat on the floor and stared at the ceiling..  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
"Giving up."  
"Giving up what?"  
"Everything."  
  
Mia followed Harry into the boy's bathroom. Harry looked in the mirror, now sobbing.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore. He grabbed something out of his pockets and sank to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It just got too hard."  
The object shined in the light and that's when she realized it was a razor.  
  
Ron sat across from her. "What are you talking about?" His headache got worse.  
"Look at me. I don't remember you if I even know you. I don't remember anything and all I hear is voices in my head. Voices telling me to do stuff like look at the ceiling. Nothing is worth this. I hate this. I'm going insane and I give up. I'm going to do what the voices tell me. I'm going to look at the ceiling." The headache was beginning to blur his vision a bit.  
"There was this one day where we didn't remember each other. The only way was to remember the thing we remembered most about the person. You know what I remembered about you?" He was struggling to get it out. Ron has never been in so much pain. "When you're fighting with me, or pissed off or just passionate about something, your eyes light up. And you can see little specks of yellow in them. I'm not going to give up on you. So, don't you dare give up on me now." Ron slumped to the floor and started to groan. He looked at Faye and that was the last thing he remembered.  
  
"Harry! Put it down." Mia screamed. But it didn't matter. Harry already began to cut the veins of his arms. Blood streaming from everywhere, it seemed. Mia ran over and tried to push the razor away but her hand just went through. He started on the other arm. She got up and tried to leave the restroom, but she couldn't go. Something was preventing her. She fell to floor in tears. "Help! Help!" She looked at Harry. Harry looked exhausted, pale, and sad. He leaned against the wall and dropped the razor. He looked at the spot where Mia was and stared right into her eyes.  
"It just got too hard." he said weakly. Then, he slumped over. Mia started to scream like never before.  
  
Three hours later and they had yet to talk.  
"So . . ." Harry said in lameness.  
"So . . . why did you do it?" Ginny sighed. Harry had to admit, he waltzed right into that one.  
"Was it because I wasn't good enough?"  
"NO! It wasn't that at all," Harry started to sweat.  
"Then, what?"  
"I love you."  
"Please, tell me that's not your excuse!" Ginny was appalled.  
  
Draco was aimlessly walking around when he heard the screams. He ran over and threw the door open. There sat Mia, in the corner, sobbing and Harry lying in a pool of blood, a few inches away from a razor. He ran over to Mia and held her in his arms.  
"I couldn't stop him. I tried. I really did." She cried.  
"It's ok. This isn't real." Draco reminded her.  
  
"Don't kid yourself. This is real. This is going to stay with us forever. Every time I'm going to see Harry, every time," She looked over at the lifeless body, "I'm going to see that. Just like you will with Faye."  
"You're wrong."  
"Draco! We lost them."  
"Hermione! They're still alive. We're going to go home and you are going to see Harry and you're not going to think that." He looked at the body and looked straight into her eyes. "You're going to think 'He's alive because of me. I made a difference.' You believe me?"  
Mia got up, "I believe you." She smiled. Draco got up.  
"Good, I believe you too." The bathroom swirled away and they landed in an office.  
  
"No, it's just that," He sighed, "everyone I ever loved, I lost. My mom, my dad, and Sirius. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing one more. At least, not one so special as you are. I don't know. I guess I needed back-up or something." Harry froze to see if she accepted it.  
"Harry." She carefully made her way to the couch he was at. Harry felt her hand caress his face. He nuzzled into it. And then, he felt her slap him.  
  
"OW!" Harry shrunk back.  
"That . . . That was your pitiful excuse! That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I loved you. I gave you my heart, my soul, and my body. I gave everything I had to offer. And you needed 'back up'? How many times did I have to tell "I love you" for you to believe it?'  
"I was an idiot!"  
"Yes, I know!"  
"And I'm sorry!"  
"Yes, I know!"  
"And I will always love you!"  
"Yes, I ," In that moment, her eyesight returned. It returned a hundred times stronger. And it really hurt.  
  
Mia got up and dusted herself off. "Malfoy?". She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. However, across from her was herself, only older. "Great! Another me!"  
Her double turned around, "I'm sorry? Did you say something?"  
"You can hear me? Malfoy!" The older Mia looked at her like she had three eyes and nodded.  
"Who do you keep calling for?"  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
"Hmm. Never met him."  
  
Ron regained consciousness a few hours later. The first thing that came to mind was Faye. As he staggered into the bedroom, he heard whimpering. He opened the closet. There were scratch marks all over the walls and in the far corner, sat Faye shaking. Her hands were mangled, torn, and bloody. She looked up at him in terror. The look in her eyes made Ron feel like nothing was going to get better and everything was lost. Ron dropped to his knees and started to cry from frustration. 


	18. Scream

Chapter 18: Scream  
  
Harry shut his eyes, trying to stop the tremendous pain. Ginny screamed with pain. Her scream pierced through the air. Harry took a hold of her and shook her. She stopped screaming.  
"Harry," she said. It had seemed she screamed the word. "Harry" she said barely whispering, "what are we to do?"  
  
Ron stopped crying and looked at her. He was disgusted with himself. True, he had the headache from hell but Faye was losing everything. He picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the tub. Grabbing a towel, he went to the sink to wet it. He caught a glimpse of himself in mirror. His hair was in disarray and he was a pale white. He took the towel and walked over to Faye. He attempted to take her hand. But Faye wouldn't let him. She snatched her hand away and whimpered. Sighing, he realized this was going to be a long day.  
  
Mia got up and dusted herself off. "Malfoy?". She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. However, across from her was herself, only older. "Great! Another me!"  
Her double turned around, "I'm sorry? Did you say something?"  
"You can hear me? Malfoy!" The older Mia looked at her like she had three eyes and nodded.  
"Who do you keep calling for?"  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
"Hmm. Never met him."  
  
Mia looked around. "Nice office. What do you here?"  
Mia's older self looked uncomfortable, "It's not my office. I clean here."  
Mia blinked, "What?"  
  
Harry got up and blindly found the light switch. When he turned it off, he could hear the electricity stop. He opened his eyes. It was still hurting a bit.  
"Ginny, let's just go to sleep, ok" he mouthed. She nodded her head and they went to sleep. Well, they attempted.   
  
"Faye, I need to clean your hands, ok?"  
Silence.  
"Faye, please."  
Not a word.  
"Faye!" Ron grunted. All of a sudden, he felt something rise in his throat. He knelt by the toilet and preceded to vomit over and over again.   
  
Draco landed in the Malfoy Manor. He was in the library. He looked around the room. It seemed to be normal and then, he saw it. A portrait of him in what had to be the future.   
"May I help you?" A voice behind him drawled. Draco turned around. It was him.  
"By chance, have you seen a bushy haired girl around?  
"Who are you? Is this a joke? How did you get here? Get out!" the older Draco pointed out the exit.  
"I'm you in the past. Look, has Hermione been here?" Draco was starting to lose his patience.  
"Who in the bloody hell are you asking for?" the older Draco sat down at his desk  
  
Harry tried to go to sleep but he could hear everything. The electronic humming of the TV, Ginny's breathing, insects chirping outside, and the ticking of the clock; all magnified by what it seemed to be a hundred. Sick of trying, he opened his eyes and stared at his watch, waiting for this trial to be over.   
  
After what seemed like forever, Ron stopped vomiting. Exhausted, he laid on his back. No, I have to be strong. I have to be strong. As he struggled to get up, he saw Faye. She was looking at the ceiling and her eyes seemed hollow. He went back down and stayed there.  
  
"Never mind, I don't think you know her" So, this was his life without her. "So, what do you do?" asked Draco, curious of what he was to be.  
"I am in charge of the Council of Magic Law," The older Draco said smugly.  
"I thought it took years to get in that position." Even with bribes and blackmail, it would have taken a long time. Draco's father was always trying to get in that position.   
  
"Not if you're the one who took down the prior person who was in charge."  
"Oh."  
"My, you have much to learn," the older Draco smirked. Draco wanted to swipe that smirk off. Nobody patronized him.   
"So, you never met Hermione Granger?"  
"What blood is she?"  
Was this all I thought about? "She's muggle-born," responded Draco.  
  
Harry stood up in alert. He poked Ginny, sat up. It was apparent she didn't get much sleep.  
"Ginny?" Harry mouthed.   
"Yeah?"  
"It's 5: 58 in the morning," Harry mouthed nervously.  
Ginny was confused. She wasn't sure what was going on. And then it hit her, it was two minutes to six.  
  
"I'm the cleaning lady." The older Mia shrugged.  
"I'm going to be the Janitor?" Mia muttered. Mia was stunned. She sat down in a chair "You were Headgirl! What happened?"  
"Oh, Hogwarts? Girl, I was never Headgirl. I dropped out Third year."  
"Wait, what? Why?" Mia started to get a headache. She dropped out and she never heard of Draco. What the hell is going on? Mia looked at her watch. She sighed, wishing she was back at the house. Back at the house, it would be 6 AM. She would be waking up to loud cheery music  
  
"Harry!" She whispered the word but to Harry, it seemed she spoke it. "What are we going to do?"  
Harry shrugged. His mind was racing with thoughts. Then, the alarm went off.   
  
"Didn't seem worth it. Learning spells for what? I was a muggle- born girl and I just left it at that." Mia stood up, outraged.  
"What? You never questioned what you could have been?" Mia screamed.  
"Would you calm down? I am not going to lose my job."  
Mia lowered her voice. "I just don't understand"  
"There was nothing driving me. Nothing pushing me to succeed."  
"Like proving a person wrong," Mia nodded.  
"Now, please leave, I have several more offices to clean. Shoo!" The older Mia gently pushed her towards the door.   
  
"Well then, I'm glad I haven't meet her" sneered the older Draco.  
"Why not?" Draco asked, walking towards him.  
"Because she's a Mudblood," He chuckled. Draco chuckled along . . . and then, he punched him in the face.  
  
Hours later, Ron was still on the floor. With the exception of vomiting, Ron didn't care. In fact, he was wishing he would die. Why was he still around? All he had to do was one too many pills and it'll all be gone. And he'd never had to deal with this again. He closed his eyes and somehow, drifted off.  
In his own little world, he felt something cold and wet pressed against his forehead. When he opened his eyes, he saw Faye. She was wiping his face in rough, jerky movements. He relaxed, fully knowing it was a dream. Looking into her face, he noticed something. Her eyes were a bright yellow. Confused, he returned back to the darkness.  
  
The older Draco staggered back, clutching at his eye. "What is WRONG with you?"  
"What's wrong with you? You don't even know her. She's smart and funny. And you just wrote her off as something unworthy because of her. . . " Draco trailed off. What was he doing? What was he saying?  
"Blood is all that matters," The older Draco stated.  
"No, it's not. My, you have much to learn," Draco did his trademark smirked and walked out of the library.  
  
Mia started to walk out the door when she heard, "Wait!" Mia turned around.  
Her older self was leaning on a broom. "Good luck to everything you do."  
Mia smiled, said thank you, and left the room. And for the first time, she was quite glad she knew Draco Malfoy.  
  
A few hours later, he finally got up. Sighing, he looked up at Faye. She was still looking at the ceiling, as if the answer to this horrible trial was to be found above. His eyes traveled down to her hands. In her hand, she clutched a towel. He made his way over to her.   
"Thank you," Ron gently said, as he sat next to her.  
She turned her head and looked at him. And as if this trial never happened, as if she never went insane, as if Ron didn't go to the brink of Hell and back, Faye coolly whispered, "Right back at you".  
  
Harry felt like his ears were on fire and about to explode. He put his hands over his ears. It helped a bit but the music was unbearable. He crumbled to the floor in pain. He looked over to Ginny and felt his heart stop. She was also on the ground with her fingers in her ear. Tears streaming down her face, which was contorted in pain and anguish.   
Harry made his way over to her. Removing his hands from his own ears, he clamped his hands onto her ears. Gritting his teeth, he sat there and heard the music.  
  
When all of a sudden, the music stopped. Harry got up and looked about. There on the couch, were his housemates. All of them tired and quite relieved to be home. The TV turned on by itself and on the screen, was Dumbledore. Looking sad and guilty, he precede to speak.  
  
But they didn't have a chance to hear him out for Ron got up, walked over, and punched through the TV screen.  
"Ron! That wasn't right," screeched Ginny.   
Ron swung around and glared at her. "You try vomiting for 12 hours straight because the pain in your head is so intense, and then we'll talk about what's right."  
  
"Ok, guys. I think it's safe to say we're tired" Faye spoke.  
"I think that's an understatement," Ginny smiled.  
"Let's go bed and talk about our fun adventures later" Faye finished. They all got up and head towards the stairs.   
"Later as in tomorrow," joked Harry.  
  
As they were going up the stairs, Faye started to sing "Once, I built a railroad. Made it run. Made it race against time. Once, I built a railroad, now it's done. Brother, can you spare a dime?" Ron smiled and looked at her. Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it got. He sung along. "Once, I built a tower to the sun. Brick and rivet and lime. Once, I built a tower, now it's done. Brother, can you spare a dime?"   
  
Far away, in Hogwarts, four adults were watching them.   
"He punched through the screen. I don't think he likes this very much." Snape muttered. "He's unruly. He'll be that much harder to train."  
"Draco punched himself. He'll be a breeze to train." Lupin retorted. The two men glared at each other.   
"Can you two just shut up?" Professor McGonagoll snapped. "What do you think, Albus?"  
Dumbledore was silent for a moment. He stood up and simply said, "It's time." 


	19. New York, Grapefruits, and Easybake Oven...

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was involved in a car accident (Drinking and Driving are BAD, People!), spent two months in and out of hospitals, and almost didn't get to graduate. However, I am very lucky and everything is back to normal. So . . .

Chapter 19: New York, Grapefruits, and Easy-bake Ovens.

The lights were low and music was pulsing. Faye looked around. Sweaty bodies were swaying together to rhymic beat. It was their big reward. The Muggle community. Not any muggle community, it was Faye's home. It was the glamorous New York City.

Ginny made her way over to Faye.

"Is it always this loud?" she asked.

"What?" Faye yelled.

She giggled, "Never mind!" and made her way to Harry. She was almost there, when she was ran into.

"I'm so sorry," The guy said. Ginny looked up and was lost in blue eyes. The music seemed to stop playing. He helped her up. "Hi, I'm Daniel."

"I'm Ginny," She poofed her hair and gave him her best smile.

"Who's Ginny flirting with?" Mia asked.

"Looks like Harry. Surprise, surprise," Draco muttered, sipping his water.

"What looks like me?" Harry popped up.

Draco swallowed his water hard. "Bloody hell, make some noise next time. Anyway, seems Ginny's got her groove back. "

"I'm glad we got you out of the house in time, Draco," Mia giggled, walking away.

"Isn't that the saying? 'She's got her groove back'?" Draco followed.

Mia swung around. "Draco," she gasped.

Draco gave her a blank look. "Look, if it's not, just give me the proper slang for it."

"No! The dance! We have yet to come up with a theme and it's in less than a month!" Mia groan.

"Shit," They sat at a table, discussing it for the remainder of the night.

It was three am when they all staggered in the house. One by one, they all said good night and made their way upstairs.

Ron was half-way asleep when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey," He said as he opened the door. It was Faye.

"Hey, umm . . . just wanted to give you back your sweater," Faye handed it to him.

"You want to come in?" Ron asked as he moved back into his room. She smiled, went in, and sat on his bed. "I thought you were going to go to sleep like everyone else."

"Nah, couldn't sleep." she replied. "Too big of a week."

"Tell me about it. I felt like I was going insane," He saw Faye turned away and felt like an idiot. "Sorry."

"It's ok," She stared at the aquarium, watching a jellyfish glide by.

He walked over and sat next to her. "No, it's not. What did it feel like?"

"Like I was losing control of everything. Not an altogether great feeling." She sighed.

"You wanna sleep with me?" Ron offered.

"What did you just ask me?" Faye stood up, bewildered.

"No! I mean . . . you on the bed . . . and I sleep on the floor" Ron stood up, his face red. " . . . Not . . . No!"

Faye laughed. "Oh, ok. Nah, I really need to go crash. Thanks, though." Ron walked her to the door. "Oh, your sweater. You never took it back."

"Keep it. You look better in it," Ron smiled.

"Well, good night." Faye looked down at her feet.

"Night." As soon as Faye left, Ron flopped on his bed. What was he thinking? Does she want to sleep with him! What the hell? That came out so wrong. Sulking in self- pity, he heard a knock at the door. Dragging himself to the door, he opened it.

It was Faye. Before he could say anything, Faye hugged him. Putting his arms around her waist, he smiled in her hair.

"Thank you for not giving up." Faye said. She kissed him on the cheek and left. Ron stood there in the doorway, smiling like an idiot.

At Breakfast

Draco didn't care. He didn't care about Daniel's blue eyes. He didn't care that Daniel worked out. He most definitely did not care that Ginny had a date with him that afternoon. Yet, there was Ginny, blabbing away to Faye. Disgusted, he tuned out.

"And he has a friend for you!" Ginny squealed. This Draco cared about. He tuned back in.

"Wait, what?" Faye asked, trying eat her grapefruit.

"He's really cute and nice. You'll like him!" Ginny smiled.

"Did you meet him?" Faye started to stab the fruit.

"Not exactly," Ginny's smile went away.

"You're putting me on a blind date with a guy you don't even know?" Faye stopped stabbing the fruit. "Damn it! How does one eat this?"

Without a word, Ron picked up the fruit. "You peel it like an orange," He started to peel it, "If you do it any other way, you miss the pulp and vitamins." He put the grapefruit slices on her plate.

"Thank you," Faye smiled.

"Anytime," Ron smiled back.

"PLEASE COME!" Ginny begged.

"Woman, calm down. I'll go," Faye rolled her eyes and started to eat her grapefruit.

5 Hours later

Mia was relaxing, trying to find out how to write Krum back. She got a letter from him that afternoon and was still trying to respond. It wasn't going too well. All of a sudden, she heard the front door slam. She went out to investigate.

"Ginny, I think I hate you." Faye threw her coat in the coat closet. Ginny was in tears laughing.

Mia chuckled. "What happened?"

"Well, the guy was really cute and well-dressed," Faye glowered.

"How horrible?" Mia shrugged.

"It was time to order drinks. Everyone orders a soda. My guy orders a Shirley Temple."

"Nothing wrong with that!"

"Oh! I'm not done! So, I'm trying to flirt with him. He responses to nothing. So, I'm wondering what do I have to do to get this guy's attention. Meanwhile, a girl walks by, and he whispers to me 'That Coach is a total fake.' "

"Umm ..."

"He's gay!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"He slapped a guy's ass on the way out. I think I know. Today was a total waste of make-up" she sighed and ran up stairs.

"So, how was your day?" Ginny sighed.

Mia smiled, "Got a letter from Krum."

Ginny squealed. "Oooooooh, what does he write?"

"Nothing, just wants to visit me." Mia grinned.

"Do it! Do it!" Ginny tugged at her arm.

"You know what, I think I might," Mia nodded.

"Yay! Now, excuse me. I have to break it to Faye that I signed her up for another blind date," Ginny sighed.

Mia laughed, "Yeah, good luck on that one."

Mia was midway writing her letter when she heard Faye scream.

Faye need to take a breather. She missed her home and decided to walk around. She invited the one person she knew who would love NY.

"Thanks for inviting me," Ron smiled.

"Well, I had to show you the real New York. So, come on." Faye said. "Is there a certain reason your sister keeps making me go on blind dates?"

"I guess she doesn't want you to be lonely or she thinks you're picky?" Ron teased.

"I'm not lonely, though and I am not picky!" She punched him. "Ron, what do you look for in a girl?"

"Looks are good. She has to have a sense of humor."

"Okay, Ron? That's 80 of the girls in the world."

"I wasn't done. Mainly, I want a girl who understands me." They stopped in front of a hot dog vendor.

"What do you want? My treat." Faye offered.

"Thanks. Umm . . . a thingy with the stuff and the other stuff." Ron said, awkwardly.

"The stuff-stuff?" Faye asked.

"No, the other stuff-stuff and lots of them both." Ron answered.

"So, a thingy with stuffy-stuff and just extra stuff?"

"Exactly."

"Ok," She turned to the vendor. "Two medium Pepsis and a hot dog with extra mustard and ketchup, please." The vendor looked at Ron and then, Faye. He shrugged and gave them their food.

"Draco?" Harry popped his head in Draco's room. Draco looked up from his book and nodded. "Did you two figure out the theme yet?" He coughed.

"Uh, yeah. It's 'Be who you want'. Are you getting sick?" Draco answered.

"It's just a cold. Mia's thinking of inviting Krum," Harry added with disgust.

"I thought you liked Krum," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I did. Yet, I really don't think they should see each other. It's just another feeling I get," Harry said.

"Feelings?"

"It's hard to explain but I'll tell you this. I'm keeping a close eye on him," Harry left the room. Draco returned to his book. As he returned to his book, he couldn't seem to concentrate. Slamming the book shut, he decided to also keep an eye on him.

"Checkmate in four," Ron muttered. He was in Central Park, playing chess with a bum. It took him awhile to realize he had to move the pieces himself.

"Four? Fuck you, Man," The bum grumbled as he slammed down his piece.

Ron made his move. "Would've been four. If you were smart enough. Checkmate."

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Faye yawned.

"Maybe someone else wants to play," Ron stood up to look for this next opponent. All the bums averted their eyes.

"No one wants to play you. Come on! I have a date to attend to." Faye pulled him out of the park. Linked arm in arm, they spotted a cat stuck in a tree.

"I can't believe you guilted me up here in order to rescue a cat." Ron glared as he carefully went from one branch to another.

"Mr. Cat and I thank you," She hollered. "So, back to this date!"

"I'm concentrating on not breaking my neck and rescuing a cat, which I hate cats, just for you. And you're going to talk about some date? Lovely."

"Back to my date! I don't ask for much. Just a sweet guy. I mean I know he's not going to fall from the sky" A blur of yellow flew by her. "You got Mr. Cat down! You are my hero! Ron?"

Ron slipped on a branch and fell down. He landed on a bush.

"Oh, my God! Are you ok?"

"I hate cats," he muttered. She helped him up and took him home.

"Ginny! Where did you put my powder?" Faye looked for it in the bathroom. The door opened and Ron walked in. He was wearing dress pants and a dark blue shirt which matched his eyes perfectly. "Wow, you look ..." She caught herself and returned to looking for the powder or at least pretending to. "You look good."

Ron walked to the mirror to do his hair. "Well, you look amazing." Ron blushed a bit while he glanced at her sparkling yellow halter dress. She smiled. "I hope this date goes better than the gay guy one."

She giggled. "You heard about it? So, where are you going?"

"Me and the guys, that is if Harry is feeling better, are going to that club again. See if we can pick up some girls or something."

"I'm sure you'll have no problem and what are you doing to your hair?" Ron managed to get his hair sticking up in one place.

He slowly put down the brush. "I have no idea."

"I can tell. Get over here." She picked up a bottle of gel and squirted some in her hands. "You have to realize gel is your friend."

"Should I be taking notes on this, Professor?" He grinned. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"There ya go! Now, no girl can resist the Ron Charm," She smiled.

"No girl?" He took a step closer. She felt her heart beat a bit faster. They continued to look at each other for what seem forever.

"I have the Holy powder!" Ginny ran in the bathroom. Faye and Ron jumped back.

"G ... great! Let's go then." Faye stuttered. Grabbing her purse, she looked at Ron. "I hope you have a great time."

"I hope he's gay. I mean, I hope he's not gay. I mean ... I hope you have a great time," Ron turned red.

"Thank you," Faye smiled. She walked out of the bathroom and Ginny followed.

"Wesley?" Ron turned around to find Draco glaring at him.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Piece of advice: she is out of your league. Don't even bother."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Good. Keep it that way," Draco walked out.

Mia bumped into Draco in the hallway.

"Sorry," They said in unison.

"Mia, who are you going to the dance with?" Draco rolled back on his heels.

"I think Krum is going to ask me," She smiled.

"That ass?" Draco let it slipped. "I mean . . . oh?"

"Why does everyone hate him? You're just jealous!" Mia said angrily.

"Jealous of what? Whatever," Draco spat out.

"Whatever!" Mia retorted.

"Ooh, good comeback!" Draco mocked.

"Eat me!" Mia spun around and walked off.

"Krum will be more than happy to do it!" Draco shouted after her.

His name was Rupert. He had blue eyes, red hair, and was very cute. But best of all, he was straight. He was sweet, kind, and perfectly mannered. He was perfect. So, why wasn't Faye interested in him?

She tried. She really did. He would flirt and she would flirt back . . . half-heartedly. Smiling at him from across the table, she had to wonder; what was wrong with her?

"And I said 'That's no Christmas turkey. That's my mom'." Rupert joked. Everyone at the table laughed but Faye. Completely caught up in her thinking, she missed the joke. She noticed a minute too late and started to "laugh". Ginny gave her a inquisitive look. Faye shrugged back.

"You know, I never understood how one is to eat a grapefruit," He struggled with one on his plate.

"Oh," Faye snatched it and started to peel it. "See, you peel it like an orange. Else, you miss the vitamins and pulp."

"In which you create a mess," Rupert smiled. Faye glared at him and tossed . . . or rather threw it at him.

"Excuse me," Faye got up and left for the powder room. Ginny followed.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Ginny hissed.

"If he doesn't appreciate a good grapefruit, I'm not interested in him!" Faye started to put powder on..

"What?" Ginny yelped. "He's a nice, funny, and hott guy who likes you and you don't even care because he didn't peel a grapefruit!"

"Nice, funny, and hott guys peel grapefruit!"

"Like who?"

"Like Ron!" Faye froze. The holy powder fell from her hand onto the floor and shattered. Faye bent over to clean it.

"Like who?" Ginny asked in shock. Faye glared at her while picking up the pieces. "Do you like him?'

"I don't know! I think so. I'm not sure. No . . . maybe?" Faye stood up and dumped the pieces in the trash.

"Go for it!" Ginny said.

"I can't 'go for it'," Faye washed her hands.

"Why not? You're cute together. I see it,".

"Because what if he doesn't like me?"

"Cool Faye worries about what others think?"

"About this one she does," Faye blushed.

"Ohhh, it's serious."

"Shut up and let's go back to our dates."

"Damn them for not peeling grapefruits!"

Ginny was glad to be home. She dragged her heavy feet up the stairs. As she passed Harry's room, she heard coughing. She knocked.

"Harry?"

"Come in!" She opened the door and walked in. Harry was on the bed with blankets wrapped around him.

"Harry! Are you okay?" She rushed to Harry's side.

"I'm so cold." Harry shivered.

She placed her wrist against his sweaty forehead. "You're burning up."

"Actually, I feel a little better." Harry pathetically coughed.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep here. Wake me up if you need anything. Promise me, okay?" Before Harry could respond, Ginny was fast asleep.

Ron was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. Faye sat next to him.

"Ron, I have something to say."

"Okay, shoot."

Faye took a breath before plunging, "Ron, I think. No, I know . . . I like . . . "

"Oh!" Ron interrupted. "Guess what? I met a girl! Sorry to interrupted."

"Oh?" She was taken back.

"She's so hott! She's blonde and has these brown beautiful eyes." Faye felt like someone stuck a dagger in her. "Huh, kinda the opposite from you." and now, someone twisted it. "We have a date tomorrow!"

"That's . . . great." She slowly rose up.

"Wait, what were you going to say?"

Shit Not sure what to say, she blurted the first thing to mind, "Easy- bake ovens. Always wanted one for Christmas. Never got it."

"Oh." Ron looked confused. "That was what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yup."

"Do me a favor?" He made those cute puppy eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Help me win her over."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"The reason she was interested in me was because of Professor Newman's hairdo. So, please?"

"Okay" Faye felt like kicking herself the instant she agreed. She got up and went to her room.

Ron smiled in his tux, "Thank you so much! Me and my girl are going to be so happy." Faye smiled back. "Now, excuse me, the ceremony is going to start any minute. So, just sit down."

Faye sat down. Ron made a quick wink to the Best Man. Harry winked back. He looked around and saw Draco in a Priest's suit. He was glad Draco found his calling and was going to marry him and his bride. This was so wonderful until Ginny walked up to him.

"Ginny, Go sit down!" Ron said nervously.

"It should have been Faye," Ginny shook her head.

"What?" Ron hissed. "She's happy. I am happy. Let it go!"

"Yeah, but when your world crumbles around you again, who would you rather have next to you?Besides, are you truly in your heart of hearts happy?"

Ron hesitated and before he could answer . . .

"Ron, get up!" Mia yelled.

Groggy-eyed, Ron woke up, "It's 4:30 AM. What is so important?"

"It's Harry. He's coughing up blood. We have to go to the hospital."


	20. Elbows off the Table

Dedicated to my friend, Eric. You once asked me if we would always be friends because you didn't want to lose me. Without a beat, I responded we'd be friends until the end of time. I didn't know that time would run out so quickly for you. I didn't know I'd lose you at the age of 17. May you rest in peace and in the knowledge that I will, as I always did, hold you dear to my heart. R.I.P Eric Morales. June 1987 - April 2, 2005

Chapter 20: Elbows off the Table

There were many yellow flowers. They were daffodils, her favorite. She carefully fingered one and sighed. She tossed her red hair in a ponytail and looked out the window. Rain drizzled down the panes. Mia came to her side.

"They're actually called Narcissi. They're gorgeous but if you place them with other flowers, they'll kill the others." Mia said quietly.

"Narcissi?"

"Narcissus in Greek legend fell in love with his own reflection in a stream. He stayed transfixed by the stream and the gods thought he would die of starvation. So, they changed him into the flower to stay there forever. People believe it symbolizes new hope and life. He's going to be okay, Ginny."

"We've been in the waiting room for three hours and I don't know anything about his progress," Ginny sighed.

"Look, here comes someone now." Mia got up and walked to the doctor. "Excuse me, Sir"

"What?" The doctor scowled.

"We just want to ask about . . . "

"Ask the front desk." He walked off.

Draco saw this and blocked him. "Sir, this lady asked you a question. So, I suggest you turn about and politely answer her."

"And if I don't?" The doctor questioned. Mia saw Draco whisper into his ear. The doctor turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. What was your question?"

"Yes, a patient by the name, Harry Potter. How is he?"

He flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "Harry Potter . . . has a case of pneumonia. However, he got here just in time and is in intensive care. Things are looking good for him in a few weeks."

"May we see him?" Ginny asked him, meekly.

"No," The doctor responded. Draco cleared throat. The doctor glanced at him and plastered a fake smile on. "I mean, no nurse shall walk you there. I'll have the honor." He quickly walked them to Harry's room.

As the group walked, Draco and Mia hung in the back.

"What did you say to him?" Mia asked.

"Sorry, it's a secret." Draco responded.

As they entered Harry's room, Faye gasped. Harry was in bed, pale with an IV in his arm. The doctor went to Draco.

"Is that all you require, Sir?" He asked nervously.

"A deal is a deal," Draco extended his hand. The doctor shook it and left in a hurry.

"Harry!" Ginny ran towards him.

"How are you?" Ron asked.

"Could be a lot better." Harry winced. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"What? You want us to leave you? Because I got better things to do." Draco joked.

"You guys should leave. Seriously, I know today was a big day for Ron and Mia with her date with Krum. So, go. It's not like I'm going anywhere, " Harry coughed.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

"I'm positive." Harry nodded.

One by one, they said their get wells and good byes. All except Ginny. Harry tried to sit up. It hurt so bad, he laid back down. "I thought I told you to get, Missy." He said in a mocked stern voice.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me," Ginny fluffed his pillows.

He reached over and held her hand. "I'm glad."

"Now, let's get started with our training" Ron smiled as soon as they got home.

"Yay, what fun," Faye muttered. "Okay, first thing is food." Faye entered the kitchen. .

"Yes!" Ron cheered.

"Because your table matters suck," Faye smiled.

"Oh," Ron stopped cheering.

Mia pulled on her shoes as she walked down the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "What do you want?" She coldly asked.

Draco looked up from his book. "What?".

"I can feel you staring at me. What do you want?"

Draco slammed his book shut and tossed it to the other side of the sofa. There was no point keeping up the charade. "Are you still going . . . ?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason."

"Okay then." She turned on her heel and started to walk to the door.

"Hermione?" She looked over her shoulder. "Just be careful." She nodded and left.

"Okay, Here's some easy macaroni and cheese to practice on." She placed a bowl and a glass of water in front of him. "It's the normal stuff with a hint of my secret ingredient," Faye added smugly. Ron took a bite.

"What? The paprika?" Ron questioned. Faye raised an eyebrow. "Don't be shocked. You can taste it."

"No, you can't. I didn't even put a dash in!" Faye was amazed. "Get your elbows off the table!"

"Faye!"

"Draco, thank god. Tell Ron to get his elbows off the damn table." Faye pouted.

He looked at Ron, "Get them off or I'll break them off. Your choice." Ron's ears turned red but he did get them off. "Okay, if I told you to be careful with a guy, you'd?"

"Make out with him like there's no tomorrow".

"Thank you."

"No problem!" He kissed her on her forehead and headed for the door.

"Wait, you're going to follow her? Piss her off more? Is that the plan?" Faye followed him.

"I don't like him." He shook his head.

"Like him or like the date?" She pointed out.

"Something isn't right and you know that."

"Yeah, your behavior?" They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Here." Ron said, holding out Draco's jacket. "I know what you mean. There's something creepy about him. I feel it too."

Faye threw her hands in the air. "What is this, a feeling convention? Since when have you guys been in touch with your feelings?"

Draco chuckled and grabbed his jacket. "Thanks, man and remember what I said," he glared at him before leaving the house.

"What'd he say to you?" Faye raised an eyebrow. Ron looked at her and turned completely red.

"Elbows?"

Mia pulled her jacket closer. She was shivering. "Would you like to go up to my room? It's a lot warmer and we could talk in private." Krum asked. Mia was impressed with his English. It had improved greatly over the years. Although, she had a bad feeling about this, she was cold and agreed. Once inside, Mia sat on the bed. Krum sat next to her and kissed her neck. After awhile of kissing, Krum moved his hand under her blouse. She moved his hand away. He chuckled and placed his hand there again. She tried to move it away but this time, he refused to budge.

"Krum! Stop! I said no!" Mia yelled. She shoved him away and jumped off the bed.

"Hermione, come on. You know you want to," Krum smiled. His smile was cruel, twisted, and frightened Mia.

"No, I don't. Please take me home now." Mia tried to remain calm to keep from showing just how scared she was. In one fluid motion, Krum grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Mia furiously fought back screaming but Krum was too strong. He straddled her. "So, you want it rough? I can do that too. Silencio!" Mia opened her mouth but nothing came out. He started to take off his shirt. She turned her head to the door and prayed. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun." He kissed her on the cheek. There was a knock on the door. "Go away!" Krum yelled.

"Sorry, Mate!" a voice called from the other side. Mia froze. She knew that voice from anywhere and it was time to find hers.

"DRACO!"

After a few hours of talking, Ginny was rather hungry.

"I think you can steal some ice cream from the freezer in the hall."

"Yum, want some?"

"Yeah, can you grab me some vanilla?"

"No problem. Are you feeling any better?"

Harry felt worse by the second but he refused to worry Ginny. "Yeah, I'm so hungry, though."

"Say no more, I'm on my way." As the redhead bounced out the room, Harry allowed himself to wheeze. To breathe was getting harder and harder. He started to hyperventilate and that's when the alarms started to blare.

"Okay, well . . . At least, we got your elbows off the table?" Faye sighed. Ron smiled and looked quite pleased with himself. "Okay, moving on to the movie section of our training."

"We sit and look at the big screen. I have been to a muggle movie before." Ron reminded her.

"Yeah, but not with a date. The rules are completely different," Faye shook her head as she placed three chairs next to each other and placed a glass on one of the end chairs. "Ok, what seat do you pick?"

"That one. " He pointed at the seat with a glass.

"It's taken."

"By a inanimate object."

"It's a person!"

"It's a glass!"

"That's Mr. Glass to you!"

The door flew open. "GET OFF OF HER, NOW!" Draco thundered. He stalked over to Krum, picked him up by the collar, and threw him against the wall. He knelt by Mia. "Did he touch you at all?"

Mia sniffled. "No," she barely whispered.

"Ok. Hermione. I need you to stay here. Ok?" He stroked her hair. She numbly nodded. By this time, Krum regained consciousness and was pissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Krum hissed.

"Shut your mouth. What's wrong with you?"

"Well," he liked his lips and looked over at Mia. "I was always a rebel."

"No, I'm a rebel. You are an asshole that's about to be beaten into oblivion." Draco stalked over to him.

"Really?" He lazily raised an eyebrow. "How do you . . . " His word were disrupted by a punch in the mouth.

"But when do I get to kiss her?" Ron asked. Faye covered her face with her hands. It was a long day.

"First, you take her to dinner." Faye calmly explained.

"Then, I kiss her?"

"No. You take her to a movie."

"Now, I kiss her, right?"

"Boy! No! You walk her home. Get to know her more. Make her laugh." Faye waited for it. "Then! You kiss her." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Maybe she knows someone for you," Ron smiled.

"I'm not looking for someone," Faye looked at him, "rather than looking at . . ."

"Shit!" Faye jumped back. "Look at the time. I'm going to be late. Let's go"

"Draco! DRACO! Enough!" Mia was trying to pull him off of Krum. "Draco! He's not moving! You're killing him!" He turned and grabbed Mia by the shoulders. She gasped. His face was hardened. She dropped her hands and took a step backwards.

Draco shook his head. He looked around in a daze. His eyes fell on Mia, who was still trembling. "Hey! It's okay, now. I'm here." He took a step towards her. She took a step back. "No one's going to hurt you anymore, Baby. Not while I'm around, I swear to you." Mia went into his arms and cried.

"Why isn't anyone coming to him? We have to do something," Lupin started to put his coat on.

"We have to be strong," Dumbledore said quietly.

Lupin stalked towards him, knocking a chair over. "Look at him!" Lupin screamed, pointing at the screen. Dumbledore stared straight ahead. "LOOK AT HIM! He's dying. He's DYING. I'm all for the cause, you know this. But don't you DARE, for a second, look me in the eye and tell me the ends justify the means!"

At that moment, Harry shot up straight. His eyes were white. The alarms stopped blaring. He closed his eyes and returned to bed, no longer wheezing.

Lupin offered a weak smile and went to turn the chair right-side up. "I hate it when he does that," He blushed.

"I do too. That's why I keep my mouth shut," Snape replied.

Faye had the privilege of walking Ron to his date. God, kill me now They stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Okay, pop quiz! Which seat do you sit in?"

"Not the one in which Mr. Glass is in?" He grinned.

"I'll take it!" Faye smiled back and they high-fived.

"She's truly an awesome person, you know," Ron said. Faye felt like strangling him. It hurt already, why couldn't he let her be?

"Then, why are you still here?" Faye asked.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She raised an eyebrow. "I found someone better," he smiled as he leaned in.

"Come on, Mia," Draco stroked her cheek. "We have to go report him."

Mia snapped her head back, "To who?" She yelled. "The muggle cops. 'Oh, he silenced me with a spell!'"

"Fine, we'll go to . . . "

"Nowhere! That's where. Draco," She sobbed. Draco sat down and held her. "They wouldn't believe me. And, if by some chance it did go to court . . .who are they going to believe? The Quidditch Superstar or the lowly Mudblood?"

Draco pulled her head back and looked her in the eye, "You don't ever say that about yourself, ever. You are so much better than that." Mia sniffled.

"Now, I don't agree with what your decision is. Yet, it's your choice. You okay?" Mia offered a small smile. "That's my girl."

"What are we going to do about him?" She nudged Krum with her toe.

"Err, just leave him."

As Faye tilted her head, she heard someone behind her. It didn't even register in her mind until Ron snapped his head back. His grip around Faye tighten and every muscle in his body tensed. Faye turned around. In front of her, was a man. Faye could smell the alcohol reeking on him.

"Get in the alley," he menaced.

"Ugh, vanilla was all the way at the bottom. Sorry it took so . . ." Ginny trailed off. A perfectly healthy Harry was pulling his hooded sweatshirt on.

"Awww, thanks." He took it and kissed her on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Did the doctor . . ."

"Nope, but life is too short to care."

"No," Faye spat out.

"Excuse me?" The robber flashed a knife under his jacket.

"I said 'no'" Faye stood up straighter.

"Uh, Faye. Maybe I should handle this," Ron started to take his jacket off.

"No, I will. I'm sick and tired of people like you. You better be prepared to use that knife right here and now, because I am not going anywhere with you. I am prepared to stand and fight. And buddy, you better be prepared to do the same thing, because even at the very least, one of us is going to be walking funny." Faye took stance in the fighting position she was taught many years ago. "In other words, bring it, Bitch." Without a word, he turned and ran.

"Let's go," Ron pulled her back. Faye turned and looked at him.

"But . . . " Faye stuttered.

"I'm sorry." Faye felt a splash of water hit her on her nose. Looking up, grey clouds had gathered above them.

"Okay, home it is," Faye sighed and started to walk home, side by side with Ron.

Ginny walked pass the waiting room with Harry.

"Harry! Come on! I wanna show you the gorgeous . . . "She stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of the daffodils being bright and cheery, they were brown and dead. She looked around the room in vain. All of the daffodils were dead.

"Gorgeous dead flowers?" Harry questioned. Ginny carefully fingered one and it crumbled away.

"Let's go home, Harry." Ginny took his hand and they walked out.

Ginny was in the kitchen when Ron found her.

"What's wrong? I thought you had a great time with Faye?" Ginny questioned.

"I just feel bad. I stood the other girl up," Ron frowned.

"Yeah, but when your world crumbles around you again, who would you rather have next to you? Besides, are you truly in your heart of hearts happy?"

Ron hesitated and before he could answer . . .

"What did you ask me? I have to go to bed," Ron staggered backwards.

"That boy is getting weirder and weirder," Ginny shook her head.

"Thank you for seeing me, Cornelius," Dumbledore sat down in the Minister of Magic's office.

"It's 'Minister Fudge', Professor." Cornelius corrected him.

"It's 'Headmaster', Minister Fudge." Dumbledore smiled.

Cornelius scowled "You said this was of importance." He dragged his finger across his cherry oak desk.

"Oh, yes. Why is it The Department of International Cooperation, The  
Goblin Liaison Office, The Council of Magic Law, and The Improper Use of Magic Office have no idea about the owls I sent you?" Dumbledore leaned in.

"That's none of your concern!" Cornelius started to turn red.

"When the dozens of owls carrying warnings about possible attacks, I believe are going to happen soon, don't go past your door, it's my concern." He leaned in closer.

"I'm protecting them!" He got up and paced.

"You're letting them die slower," Dumbledore sat back.

"And what would you have me do?" Cornelius stopped and turned to him coldly.

Dumbledore leapt to his feet, "Fight with me."

Cornelius was silent for a while. "I guess I can't ignore it anymore. I'll train mine and you train yours. Tell me when you want them and you shall have our services."

"I have your word on this?"

"You have my word." Though the color in his face drained out, he stuck his hand out. Dumbledore shook his hand, grabbed his cloak, and walked to the door.

Cornelius took a fire poker and started to poke the fire. "Envy the country that has heroes."  
Dumbledore put his cloak on, "No, pity the country that needs heroes" and with that, he walked out.


End file.
